Knights of the Old Republic: Old Memories
by Tenbatsu Saigetsu
Summary: The Council has failed. The whole universe is going to change, only because one person has remembered. Male Revan/Bastila pairing. Heavily diverts from the original plot. Rated T. Currently under rewrite. Chapter 1 rewritten.
1. Awakening

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Star Wars universe which is the property of George Lucas. I claim ownership over the original characters and plot points.

**Original Author's Notes: **I hope you enjoy it. Read & Review.

**25.3.2011. Rewrite Author's notes: **Well, I'm still alive. I apologize for the long overdue update. I feel bad for making all of you guys wait so long, I really do. I don't know why I don't update regularly. I simply lose interested for a undetermined period of time and then suddenly come back to the story again. Again, I'm really sorry. I want to thank all of you guys who reviewed, especially **lylenidus10** whose review finally kicked me off my lazy ass and back into writing this story. That doesn't diminish the value of any other reviews I received however. As I think I already mentioned, you guys are what keeps me writing. I won't make any promises on further updates since I learned I can never know for certain myself, but I'll honestly try to update. Thanks to anyone who's still reading.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Awakening**

Taris, a planet wide megalopolis made up out of skyscrapers that were getting higher and higher as the populace of it grew, was rotating in the empty void of space while two fleets confronted each other in its orbit. The smaller one, the Republic fleet, was suffering heavy loses from the better prepared and armed Sith fleet that was unexpectedly stationed over Taris. The Republic's fleet couldn't retreat since the Sith had put up an interdictor field, rendering any attempt to enter hyperspace useless.

The main ship of the Republic's fleet, a Hammerhead-class cruiser with the name of the _Endar Spire_, was being relatively untouched. This ship was under the command of Carth Onasi, a decorated war hero, but more importantly, Bastila Shan was aboard it, a Jedi Padawan with the ability to use a rare Force power called battle meditation. With it, Bastila could strengthen the will to fight of her allies and instill doubt and uncertainty into the minds of her enemies. She had proven she could turn the tide in most battles and therefore was portrayed as the Republic's last hope. The Sith see potential in her and seek to turn her to their own cause. That was the only reason the _Endar Spire_ was still standing.

Within it, a lone man was still in his bunk, his sleep uninterrupted by neither the sound of the alarms blaring in the small dormitory nor the violent shaking caused by Sith interceptors as they probed the _Endar Spire_'s hull and destroyed any functioning laser or turbolaser batteries.

_The man was standing on a vast black plain in his regular clothes; black pants tucked into military boots, an unzipped red jacket with black leather shoulder and elbow pads, a thin white stripe that ran across the chest area and various pockets, hidden and otherwise. Underneath was a simple white T-shirt that covered his muscular torso. His mind was devoid of any thoughts as he stared into the never ending blackness around him._

"_The Force can do a great many things to a mind." He heard an old feminine voice say, echoing across the black space he was in. For some reason, he had an image of a blind old woman in a hooded robe with her silver hair parted into two braids that went over her shoulders in his mind's eye as she spoke. "It can wipe away a person's memories, destroy its very identity."_

_The man's clothes changed in an instant as he was wearing black robes that were a perfect fit for him, feeling extremely familiar. Over it was a blood red set of armor made out of Mandalorian iron. His forearms and hands were protected by gauntlets of the same material. His boots were a different design, sporting metal tips. A cape draped over his shoulders and connected to a hood that went over his dark brown, shoulder length hair, held in place by straps on his shoulders. Last, but not least, his face was completely covered by a black mask with a red pattern running vertically across the middle and a visor that went horizontally where his brown eyes would normally be._

"_Remember, my Padawan, remember what the Jedi tried to take away from you. Remember yourself." The plain flashed into a bright white. The whiteness subsided a moment later and memories started playing in front of his very eyes. His life passed before him like a holovid. It felt like a hazy dream, yet so vivid and real at the same time. He felt the pain of a wound when he gained one, the thrill of the battle, the taste of Tarisian ale that he procured with his best friend in their teens..._

The Endar Spire was jolted by an explosion of a power coupling on one of the large engines. The man shot up in his bed, gasping for breath. He looked around to find himself back in his dormitory on the _Endar Spire_. The alarms were still blaring throughout the ship, and he took a moment until he realized the alarm was that specified for boarding. He got up and jogged over to his footlocker on instinct. As he pulled on his white shirt, his mind came back into focus and he remembered his strange dream. His eyes shot wide open as he froze while pulling on his jacket.

He could still vividly describe every part of what he had felt and seen. A conflict rose inside his mind. One side was telling him he was Marek Gundark, a smuggler from Deralia, hired by the Republic after many failed attempts of arrest. The other that he was something much more and destined for even greater. The latter, feeling much more natural, took dominance.

"_A former Jedi, a betrayed Sith Lord. Now you are forced to stay what you always were." _The voice returned._ "You are..."_

"Revan." The man breathed. He was certain of it. The name felt familiar to his tongue as he said it and it came to him much more easily than the name the other part of his mind told him was his.

"_How did I end up not remembering who I was?"_ He wondered, shock still present within him. His mind answered with another memory.

_He was floating in a kolto tank in a sterile room filled with medical equipment. The back of his head throbbed badly even in his hazy state induced by strong painkillers. He barely kept his eyes open, both to shield them from the light and from fear of somebody noticing he was awake._

_How long was he out? Days? Weeks? Months? His blood ran cold at the thought of Malak's Sith being left unchecked and virtually unchallenged for months. His head began to ache more as he tried to think of possible scenarios. He decided that deep thought would do more harm than good at the moment, so he decided to concentrate on healing himself._

_A doctor came into the room, holding a datapad in his right hand as he walked over to check on the terminal that kept watch over his vital signs. Revan closed his eyes and sensed through the Force while sending Force energy into the back of his head. The doctor frowned and did a double check of the terminal, then looked at Revan's floating and seemingly unconscious body in the tank._

"_You must be an exceptional man." He spoke. "You are recovering three times faster than our diagnosis predicted."_

_The doctor was blissfully ignorant of Revan's awareness. He was keeping his vital signs and brain activity down to that reminiscent of sleep, but it made him even more drowsy. He just hoped the doctor would leave before he actually fell asleep. He was certain he had enough of it by now._

_Another man entered. This one was in Jedi robes, with a balding head and wrinkled face. Revan fought back the urge snarl. Vrook seemed to be trying to do the same as he walked over to the tank beside the doctor._

"_How is our _patient_ doing?" It sounded almost as if he spat in disgust which took the doctor by surprise. Vrook didn't agree with keeping Revan alive, much less that he be cared for intensely like he was now. Of course, the medical staff was kept in the dark about their patient's identity._

"_His recovery is astonishing." The doctor relayed. "He's healing thrice the speed anticipated."_

"_Will he be able to recover on his own now?" Vrook asked, eying Revan as if he could jump out of the tank at any given moment. If his head wasn't aching so much and he wasn't filled with painkillers, he probably would have._

"_I am certain that he can now. It will take a few weeks before he can safely stop the kolto treatment." The doctor said. "I would however like to keep check of his progress and investigate the source of his recovery."_

"_It is noted, however it is also unnecessary." Vrook told him. "We are in no need of your further services doctor, you may leave and your full payment will be transferred to your account."_

_The doctor was surprised. "But there is no guarantee there will not be any complications due to his head injury." He protested._

"_I said there is no need for your services doctor." Vrook repeated in annoyance. "Thank you for your concern."_

_There was no way to change Vrook's mind and the doctor knew it. He sighed in resignation and spared one last glance towards his patient before leaving without another word. Vrook glared at Revan._

"_The Council is being foolish by letting you live Revan, but mark my words, I won't let them unleash you upon the galaxy like last time." With that, Vrook pressed a few commands on the terminal and Revan's drowsiness increased tenfold, rendering him fast asleep._

_...He did not know how he woke up, nor how long he had slept, but that was the last thing on his mind. Around his kolto tank he sensed a semi circle of Jedi Masters in meditative posses with a snow-white haired woman in the center of it. Atris, Revan remembered, both a Jedi historian and member of the High Council. All of the Jedi were in deep meditation and the aura around them was far darker than that of what you would expect from a Jedi. _

_He wondered briefly as to what they were planning on doing when he sensed an immense intrusive force trying to invade his mind. He jumped to action immediately, gathering all the power he had to defend his mind and aid his already crumbling mental shields. A couple of minutes into the power struggle, Revan realized he was no match to the combined might of the Jedi Masters present, but he wouldn't be the renowned tactician he was if he didn't have a backup plan. Deciding that instead of defending his whole mind, he would keep a small part of it safe and uncorrupted within which would lay all of his memories. Once he finished compiling all he could salvage of his mind, he transferred all of his defenses to that part of his mind, keeping it hidden. The intrusive power then started ravaging his head, the sensation too intense for him to keep conscious._

He suddenly felt lightheaded and stumbled to sit on one of the few chairs in the small dorm. He felt a ghost of an ache in his head from simply remembering his nearly fatal injury. Taking a few deep breaths, he thought about his current situation.

"_The Jedi tried to use me as a brainless pawn in their grand scheme."_ He thought bitterly. _"I suspect they wanted me to fight for them and win the war."_ He snorted at that. _"Maybe they are trying to get me to reveal the Star Forge on a subconscious level. Maybe both even."_

The metal table to his left warped as he tried to calm himself down. The pure underhandedness of what the Jedi tried to do to him enraged him. He could hardly believe he lived with most of the Masters for nearly fifteen years of his life. With a sigh, he sunk back in his chair.

Bastila was the one who saved his life on board his flagship. He was immensely grateful for that, but on the other hand it tore him that the first time he saw her after six years was in combat. He wanted to seek her out before, but never did so, not wanting her to carry the same burden he did. She even admitted her long hidden crush on him just before he left for the Mandalorian wars. It took everything he had for him to tell her she would never see him again and that she should forget him. The Force sure had a good sense of humor.

He could feel the bond she formed with her healing attempt in the back of his mind. He was surprised with its strength, exceeding by far any Master-Padawan bonds he ever had. He thought about checking the other side, talking to her, but decided against it. Secrecy was his best weapon at the moment.

"_I'm wasting time." _Revan thought. The alarms long since stopped their constant wailing. Revan took stock of the gear he had here. A barely modified blaster, a vibrosword and a stealth field generator. He shook his head at the items before equipping them. _"Trust the wise Jedi to give a smuggler standard issue weapons."_

The door opened behind him and he whipped out his blaster, taking fast aim.

"Hey, easy!" A young, white haired Republic soldier raised his arms. "It's me, Trask Ulgo, your bunk-mate."

Revan remembered seeing him around the ship and a few times when they crossed paths when their shifts changed. He holstered his blaster and relaxed. Trask was nineteen, but his unnaturally grayed hair hinted otherwise.

"Sorry, I thought you were a Sith." He apologized. "What are you doing here? I thought everybody went to fight off the boarding party."

"We did, I volunteered to pick up any stragglers to help." Trask explained. "We need to get to Bastila and make sure she gets off the ship alive Marek."

"Of course, let's go." Revan said and the pair entered a small corridor. An orange C3-FD utility droid was fixing a power coupling on the other end. The vessel shook slightly again as the _Endar Spire_ took more fire. They proceeded down the corridor when Revan sensed a warning from the Force and put a hand on Trask's chest to stop him from walking forward. Just then, the ship shook again and the power coupling exploded, reducing the orange droid to spare parts and embedding its dome deep into the opposite wall. Trask watched with wide eyes.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Intuition." Revan shrugged. It was true in a way. Their communicators beeped. Revan took his off his belt and thumbed it on.

"_This is captain Carth Onasi, the Sith have boarded the Endar Spire and are advancing. All hands to __the bridge!_" The captain ordered, immediately cutting off the communications.

"Why didn't he yell that louder so that the whole ship would know where we are?" Revan muttered and put his communicator back on his belt.

"That was Carth Onasi." Trask informed. "If he says we're in trouble, you better believe it, he's seen more combat than all of the crew put together."

"He should have more common sense then. Yelling over the comm tends to give away people's positions." Revan replied, shaking his head in exasperation. This was why the Republic was losing the Mandalorian wars. This time perhaps a small mistake, but one that could have very well cost them their lives if caught in a more dangerous situation.

They walked over to the door and Trask tried to open it.

"What? How could have it locked down on its own!" He exclaimed. "I don't have sufficient access to override it."

Revan inspected the small inbuilt display. "I think it's because of the power coupling explosion." He thought about what he could do. If things were under normal circumstances, he would have simply impaled the door with his lightsaber and let the mechanism melt. He was about to see if he could hack the door when a particular 'memory' from his fake life came to him.

"You wouldn't have a knife on you, would you?" He asked Trask. Trask reached for the small of his back and retrieved a military knife, handing it to Revan. He nodded a 'thanks' and set the tip into a screw, unscrewing it and the popping the panel out by using the knife as a lever. Inside the door was a circuit and a lot of wires. Revan reached and cut a black one, then a red one and connected the ends, an electrical buzz following.

The door opened to reveal two Republic soldiers in a firefight with two Sith ones. A well placed shot to the head ended one of the Republic soldiers' life. The other dodged the bolts intended for him and almost got a shot at a Sith's abdomen, but the Sith jumped to the side and the shot hit the blaster carbine he was holding, ruining it. The other Sith sent a wild volley of bolts at the soldier, killing him.

"It's the Sith boarding party! For the Republic!" Trask exclaimed and ran out of the corridor, sending some rather good shots for someone who was making a wild dash for a couple of plasteel cylinders. One of the Sith was hit in the shoulder, but the armor plate protected him of any remotely serious injury.

Revan stayed at the doorway, drawing his blaster and glancing down the corridor. Trask was behind cover while the two Sith were in the open, one getting a blaster from his belt, the other wielding a blaster carbine and raining blaster fire onto the plasteel cylinders. Revan stepped out of the doorway and took a shot at the Sith who just got his blaster. He dodged the first bolt, but the second got him clean in the faceplate. His comrade took notice and switched his fire to Revan. Trask popped out of cover and placed a couple of shots into the Sith's chest. Revan walked out of the doorway again and walked over to Trask.

"You can't rush in like that." Revan admonished. "It could have gotten you killed."

Trask looked down and pressed his lips in a thin line.

"On the other hand," Revan started, making Trask look up. "You have quite an aim, just remember to stay cool in combat and we can make a soldier out of you yet." He finished and patted the younger of the two on the shoulder. Trask nodded resolutely. After doing a quick search for useable supplies from the two soldiers and procuring a couple of medpacs, they closed in on the other door.

"Wait." Revan said as they stopped in front of the door. He could sense two Sith in the other room. He motioned for Trask to take cover on right side of the door while Revan took the left. He reached for the display with his hand and touched the 'Open' button.

"Who's there?" A gruff voice demanded, slightly altered by the helmet. The pair heard a set of footsteps. Revan held out his hand, showing a three to Trask, then counting down as the footsteps grew closer. Once his hand formed a fist, the two leaned out of their cover and took one of the Sith by surprise, quickly dropping him at near point blank range. The other quickly took aim at Revan, but was stopped by a bolt to the head from Trask.

"Thanks." He told his companion and moved into the room. He grabbed a bolt on the blaster and slid a part of the barrel forward, pulling out the spent power cell and replacing it with a new one from his belt. A quick check of the bodies produced a small amount of credits and two fragmentation grenades. He tossed one to Trask and clipped the other to his belt. They entered another hallway to be greeted by a barrage of blaster fire hitting the wall to their right that curved towards the left into another section of the ship. They walked cautiously to the corner and Revan peeked around it.

A group of three Republic soldiers was holding out against a group of four Sith on the other side of a four way crossing. A Sith wielding a double bladed vibroblade was battling a soldier with a vibrosword. One of the Sith in the large group shot off to the side which Revan couldn't see, but the debris of the resulting explosion gave him the general idea. The double-bladed vibroblade wielding Sith batted the Republic soldier's vibrosword away with one end, then rolled and stabbed him with the other end through the heart. The soldier hit the deck and the Sith rushed towards the trio that was still holding out. Revan noticed one of the Sith on the other side activating a grenade and lobbing it at them. He moved away from the corner and a few seconds later the grenade exploded, sending a pair of bloody bodies into the wall.

Trask cringed at the sight, but otherwise didn't react. Revan didn't give the corpses a second glance as he grasped his own grenade from his belt and activated it, counting down silently, then throwing it at the Sith. Another explosion echoed through the ship. After checking to see if all the Sith were taken care of, Revan and Trask stepped into the middle of the crossing.

"The bridge is this way." Trask informed needlessly and started walking up a small ascending corridor towards another door, closely followed by Revan. The men were greeted by the sight of a bald Dark Jedi fighting a raven haired Jedi with her hair tied into a small ponytail wielding an azure blade.

"It's a Dark Jedi, this fight is too much for us." Trask said. "All we could do is get in the way."

Revan gripped the vibrosword that hung on his hip and observed the fight. The Dark Jedi was using Makashi, the second lightsaber form developed for lightsaber combat and was experienced in its use by the looks of it. The Jedi on the other hand was using Soresu, the most defensive of forms, but wasn't entirely skilled in using it as Revan noted the stiffness in her movements. Whenever possible, she would send a fast strike in an attempt to break the Dark Jedi's defenses. Revan decided she was an aggressive combatant, probably skilled in Ataru, the acrobatic form, which would explain why she was acting so stiffly in such a confined space.

The Dark Jedi started gaining ground and was pushing her back towards a wall. Revan knew she was going to be hard pressed to win the duel by herself. Without a second thought, he dashed towards the Dark Jedi. He came just as the Dark Jedi managed to lock his saber with the Jedi's. Sensing the danger he was in, the Dark Jedi jumped back from the lock and blocked a horizontal swipe aimed for his head. Before the woman could react, the Dark Jedi sent her into the wall with a Force Push, knocking her unconscious.

"You will pay for your insolence." He threatened as they pushed their blades against each other. Revan remained silent as they struggled. He knew he needed time and practice to restore himself to what he once was, and he didn't hold a doubt in his mind that he wouldn't be able to hold out against the Dark Jedi on his own. Makashi, while good for direct lightsaber duels, lacked the finesse for fighting against multiple opponents at once. That was why Revan was sending subtle waves through the Force, trying to quicken the unconscious woman's recovery.

The Dark Jedi sent a Force Push at Revan, who managed to balance himself in time to block an overhead strike. He cursed his inability to use the Force as he managed overpower the dark Force user and kick him in the stomach. The Dark Jedi growled and started a series of ferocious attacks. Revan was hard pressed to parry them all as he was now losing ground. The Dark Jedi swiped again then rapidly jumped and struck down with all of his weight. Revan who found himself in no position to dodge, brought his vibrosword up and was knocked onto his back as a result. Just as the Dark Jedi was about to cut Revan in half, he brought his weapon back up to deflect a burst of blaster bolts coming from Trask. Revan used the opportunity and kicked the Dark Jedi in the crotch, making him step back and quickly getting up. With a snarl, the Dark Jedi brought his lightsaber up for a diagonal slash when blur of blue disconnected his head from his shoulders.

Revan breathed deeply as the body fell in front of him to reveal the Jedi deactivating her lightsaber and clipping it to her belt. He used the sleeve of his jacket to wipe the sweat of his brow as he sheathed his vibrosword.

"You are either very crazy or very brave to jump into a fight with a Dark Jedi like that." The Jedi noted. "But I'm grateful that you did. I'm Marlena, Marlena Laurek." She held out a hand.

"Marek Gundark." Revan replied as they shook hands. The Force screamed a warning suddenly, and he reacted instantly by grasping Marlena's hand tighter and dropping to the floor, pulling Marlena with him. Not a second later, a power coupling overloaded, wide arcs of electricity licking the wall above them. The coupling soon exploded, debris thankfully avoiding the two. Revan got up and offered Marlena a hand which she gratefully took.

"How did you know?" Marlena questioned. Revan bit the inside of his cheek as he searched for an answer.

"You should have seen when he stopped me before we walked into an explosion just a few minutes ago." Trask said as he walked over. "I'm Trask."

"Marlena." She responded, then turned towards Revan. "Tell me, how did you know that coupling was going to go off?"

"I don't know, it's just... like a feeling I get." He scratched the back of his head. It was true in a way after all.

"That is a possible sign of Force sensitivity." Marlena said. "I felt a warning in the Force just as you pulled me to the ground. It's too bad you're too old for training."

Revan cursed his luck. Now that she knew of his Force sensitivity, he had to keep a fraction of it visible while using it subtly like most untrained Force sensitives unconsciously do. The thing was that when you fully learned to control the Force, you did not use it subconsciously anymore. Otherwise the life time of training Force users spend on honing their skills would be a waste of time. Now, Revan would have to plan out how and when he was going to use it every time.

"Yeah, too bad." He agreed. "We should get moving, the Captain said we should get to the bridge and help Bastila."

"Bastila is already on her way towards the escape pods with the Captain." Marlena informed. "We should head there."

"Alright, just let me see what I can salvage here." Revan replied and crouched over the Dark Jedi's body, searching for anything useful. Marlena and Trask both knew of his 'criminal past', so they moved to the bridge door to wait for him. When he noticed they started talking and was sure they wouldn't see him, he took the Dark Jedi's lightsaber and put it in an inside pocket of his jacket. The Dark Jedi had little of value on him, spare a couple hundred credits.

"I suggest you and I go in while Trask stays in case we need someone to cover us." Revan said to Marlena as he approached the two. "The bridge is a very confined space."

"Good plan." Marlena agreed as she drew her lightsaber. Revan opened the door, vibrosword in hand. Two Sith were standing at the door, apparently keeping guard while a dozen soldiers fought at the helm. Trask shot the one on the left before Revan got to him while Marlena took on the one on the right. Revan was right about Marlena, it turned out, as she easily overpowered the Sith soldier's strike and deflected it to the side. With a twirl of her lightsaber, she stabbed the Sith in the abdomen and deactivated it to let him slump to the floor.

As the battle raged at the helm of the ship, a pair of Sith Interceptors made a strafing run on either side of the vessel. The ship was rocked violently and terminals in the front overloaded and exploded, killing anyone who was standing at the front of the bridge.

"The Sith are losing their patience. Once Bastila is out, there will be nothing to stop them from blowing the _Endar Spire_ out of the sky." Revan said, his companions nodding in agreement. They walked around the bridge's tactical displays and ventured towards the other part of the ship where the escape pods were located at. They entered a small storage room.

"The escape pods are this way." Marlena motioned as she moved towards the door on their left. She suddenly stopped and tensed.

"What's wrong?" Trask asked. Revan and Marlena looked at the door on the other end of the room. True to their senses, a powerful Dark Jedi was revealed as the doors opened. He smirked at the sight of them and pulled out a double-bladed lightsaber, activating the crimson blades and twirling the blade in his hand.

"You are done for Sith, you are surrounded." Revan spoke coldly, his face changing into an impassive mask and a strong suggestion flowing to the Dark Jedi's mind through the Force. He just prayed it would work. After an excruciating few seconds, he noticed the Sith's eyes widen as he quickly turned around. Revan wasted no time and pulled out his blaster and shot a terminal by the doorway. The door closed and the blast-doors clicked in place a second later. Revan let out a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe that worked." He faked ignorance of his use of the Force. "That won't hold him forever though, we should move."

Deciding that questions can wait, the group moved through the door and into another hallway. Revan's communicator buzzed. He stopped and pressed the activation button on the device.

"_This is Captain Carth Onasi._" Carth spoke. "_I'm tracking you though the surveillance system. You are the last surviving members of the Endar Spire. Bastila's escape pod is away. You need to hurry, there's only one escape pod left and the Sith could deliver the final blow at any moment._"

"We're on the way." Revan replied and turned the communicator off. They moved to a corner and Revan glanced around it. A lone Sith soldier was keeping guard.

"Trask, pass me the knife." He told the younger soldier. Taking the knife, Revan motioned for them to wait as he activated his stealth field generator. He stalked over to the guard, gripping the knife parallel to his forearm. When the Sith noticed the shimmering form in front of him, it was already too late. Revan slashed across the guard's neck, easily slicing through the rubber and flesh. The Sith fell to his knees, his hands at his neck as he tried to breathe in, making gurgling noises for the effort. A moment later he fell over, a pool of blood spreading across the metal floor. He deactivated the stealth generator and called the pair over.

They entered another storage room, this one containing a deactivated Sentinel Droid in the far corner and a computer terminal. Revan's comm buzzed again.

"_There's a squad of Sith troopers in the next room. I suggest you either repair the war droid or overload a power coupling in the room._" Carth said. "_There should be a container with computer spikes and spare parts somewhere to your right._"

Revan weighed his options. "We've got everything covered, Gundark out." He said and put the device back onto his belt. Spotting the footlocker, he opened it and got all the computer spikes he found into a compartment on his belt.

"Stack up behind me." Revan ordered as he pressed himself against the wall, just inches from the door.

"Trask, give me your grenade." He said. Trask handed over the frag grenade from his belt. "Marlena, I need you to focus on the grenade and make sure it doesn't roll off the table in the next room." Marlena raised a brow and was about to ask him how he knew, but he already answered. "I've explored the ship, just concentrate and don't let the grenade roll off. Ready?"

Marlena nodded and Revan opened the door, activating the grenade and chucking it inside. The group could hear a series of metal clanks and a series of confused 'huh's and 'What's.

"Get down!" One of the Sith yelled, but it was too late. The grenade exploded and multiple thuds and crashes were heard. Revan cautiously checked the room in case any of the Sith survived. Once sure that none did, he entered the room and went for the door when a corpse in a red suit of armor caught his eye. It was that of a Sith Commander. Jogging over to it, he quickly checked it. There was a unique vibrosword with a deep blue hilt, undamaged by the explosion, attached to the small of his back. He tested the balance, finding it to be almost perfect. He unsheathed the vibrosword from his hip and dropped it to the ground, replacing it with the new one. In the next room they found a middle aged man with dark brown hair and beard in an orange jacket and black pants standing over terminal with two blasters holstered on his hips.

"You've made it just in time." Carth said. "Hurry, there's only one escape pod left and the Sith can blast us all to hell and gone at any moment."

The four entered the pod one by one and strapped themselves in. Carth punched in the commands for the escape pod to eject on a small display to his right and Revan felt his stomach lurch at the sudden movement. The four watched as the Endar Spire was showered with turbolaser fire from three Sith Interdictor-class cruisers, making it nothing more than space dust in seconds. Carth sighed sadly as he watched the remains of his ship drift in space. The display beeped a minute later as it notified them of atmospheric entry.

"Hold on, I'm going to try to crash us as gently as possible." Carth announced as he tried to angle the pod with the inbuilt thrusters. The pod sped up and suddenly stopped moving down. That was the last thing Revan remembered as his seat belt tore and he was sent head first into the bulkhead on the other end.


	2. Taris Part I

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait, I've been very busy lately. This chapter is shorter, but there will be more to come. I have this and a start for the next one. Once again I'm sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy it. CC**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Taris**

Revan woke up on a bed in an apartment of sorts. He sat up on the side of the bed and looked around. The apartment was of poor quality and looked like it was abandoned recently. Carth was sitting a chair across room of the bed and reading a datapad. He stopped to look up to his freshly awoken companion.

"It's good to see you up instead of thrashing around in your sleep." He said, discarding the datapad and standing up.

"How long have I been out?" Revan asked, also standing up.

"About a day. You passed out when we landed. We managed to pull you out off the pod and find this apartment before any Sith arrived." Carth explained.

"Thanks, where are Trask and Marlena?" Revan asked.

"They did a little scouting. I think they are stealing Sith uniforms so that we can pass through the guard guarding the Lowercity turbolift." Carth answered. Revan was silent for a few moments.

"Wait, Lowercity? As in Taris Lowercity?" He asked, hoping he was mistaken.

"Yes." Carth simply replied. Revan was fighting not to bang his head on the wall. Taris was the largest lair of corruption, slavery and racism in the galaxy from his point of view. He remembered a Cathar girl he saved from a cruel purple Twi'lek named Xor when he and a group of Jedi attacked a slave market. He used the girl as a shield so that nobody could shoot him while he was escaping. Revan managed to intercept him with the use of the Force and take the Cathar from him. The Twi'lek tried to convince him how unhuman beings were inferior and don't deserve the same rights as humans. Revan was furious. He cut Xor's thigh, making sure he wouldn't be able to fight or hurt slaves again. He discovered that the Cathar was Force sensitive, so he sent her to Dantooine for Jedi training. Revan was pulled out of his thought by the sound of the door sliding open. Trask and Marlena entered, carrying a couple of backpacks.

"Here." Trask said tiredly, dropping the his backpacks on the table and taking a seat. Marlena followed suite. Trask looked up to see Revan was up.

"Hey, good to see you up." He said.

"Thanks. Did you find out where Bastila is?" Revan asked.

"No." Marlena answered. "We're hoping to have better luck in the Lowercity."

"Can't you just sense her with the Force?"

"No, I tried, but I can't find her. All I know is that she's alive." Marlena replied.

"OK. Let's go and find her." Revan said, grabbing one of the backpacks and putting on the Sith uniform. Soon the others followed. They went through the Uppercity walkways and got to the turbolift to the Lowercity. When they arrived, they were just in time to see a small street gang battle. The winning gang seemingly didn't like the Sith since they attacked the group. The group was laying dead in a few moments.

"Let's not wear these here." Carth said, taking off the uniform. When everyone was in normal garments they moved on through the streets. They reached a cantina.

"Ah, the biggest source of info anywhere." Revan said, beholding the entrance for a few moments, then entering. When they entered they heard three blaster shots followed by some thuds. A small man with goggles and a blue cloak with brown leather shoulder pads and pockets silently passed by them. Revan moved ahead to the bar. There was a drunk gang member sitting by the bar. Revan motioned for the others to scatter and look for information. Carth looked at him grimly but complied. Revan approached the drunk gang member.

"Hey, how's it going?" Revan asked in a friendly tone.

"How do you think it's going?" The gang member retorted, his breath stinking with the smell of Tarisian ale.

"That bad?" Revan asked, his friendly tone still present.

"I was one of the closest Brejik's guards and he fired me!" The gang member said between hiccups. "Some budget cuts or something." He muttered.

"How would you like if I said you could help me to take something valuable from him?" Revan asked in a lowered voice so that only the gang member could hear.

"Go on." The gang member said, edging closer towards Revan.

"Would you know where he keeps a certain Republic officer?" Revan asked.

"Yeah. It's in his personal apartment. It's more of a fort." The gang member answered. Revan handed him a datapad.

"Could you point it out on the map?" Revan asked. The gang member didn't say anything. He entered something into the datapad and hand it over to Revan. Revan nodded.

"Thank you." Revan said gratefully, standing up. The gang member nodded and returned to his drink. Revan gathered with the rest of the group. When Marlena came, she brought a young blue Twi'lek and a Wookiee.

"Everyone, this is Mission Vao," Marlena said motioning her hand towards the Twi'lek "and her friend Zaalbar." She now motioned towards the Wookiee. "I think they prove useful guides." She finished.

"Glad to meet you Mission and Zaalbar." Revan said. "I'm Marek Gundark. These are Carth Onasi and Trask Ulgo." Revan said, pointing at each of the men as he spoke their names. "Now to business, I've found out where Bastila is held." Revan said, holding out his hand with the datapad with the coordinates. Everyone looked at the datapad.

"That's Brejik's estate!" Mission almost screamed out. "He's the Black Vulkar leader. That's a small fort out there."

"I know. We have to take our chances." Revan said calmly. "If you don't want to do it, I understand." He added.

"We'll stick with you." Mission said determinately.

"OK. There's no reason to wait. We go now." Revan said. The group nodded and followed him. They encountered a couple of small groups of Vulkars along the way to the estate. They arrived at a heavy durasteel door.

"Should we knock?" Revan asked.

"Here, knock with this." Trask said, handing him a thermal detonator. Revan couldn't suppress a grin. He planted the bomb and went for cover. The door blew up in a powerful explosion. Revan and the group moved quickly, dispatching any Vulkar or battle droid they encountered. They finally got to a small door. Mission hacked the lock and the door opened instantly. Bastila was in her brown form fitting robe, lying on a bed with a neural disruptor around her neck. Revan stood for a second and just watched her.

_"These are the same robes she wore when we fought."_ He thought. Pushing his thoughts aside, he moved into the room and deactivated the neural disruptor. Bastila's eyes instantly opened and she gasped for air. She looked around frantically. She calmed down when she saw Revan along with Carth and Marlena behind him.

"Oh thank the Force." Bastila said, relieved.

"Don't thank anything yet. We have to keep moving. Are you able to run?" Revan asked. Bastila nodded and stood up.

"Wait, I lost my lightsaber." She said in a mixture of worry and shame.

"No time, come on!" Revan ordered. The group ran out of the estate. Suddenly Revan felt blinding pain in his back and collapsed...

...Revan woke to see himself leaning with his back against a wall, in front was a crashed speeder against which sat Bastila and by her side Marlena was standing and tiredly deflecting blaster bolts. On his left Carth was applying pressure on a scorch mark on his left shoulder and on his right was Trask, unconscious with a scorch mark on his left thigh. Revan looked back at Bastila who was clumsily shooting with Carth's blaster over the speeder. Mission was also unconscious, laying by Trask and Zaalbar was shooting his bowcaster over the speeder. Revan tried to stand up, but felt pain in his back and stopped. He turned suddenly when he heard Marlena scream in pain as a bolt hit her in her hand. The lightsaber fell deactivated to the ground while Marlena was rolling on the floor with pain. Bastila panicked and looked around, sending a few more shots over the speeder. She tried again, but the energy cell was depleted. Zaalbar's was too. She frantically looked around. Her gaze stopped on Revan.

_"YOU HAVE TO GET UP!"_ He ordered himself mentally. He stood up.

"What are you doing, get down!" Bastila shouted in panic. Revan ignored her. He didn't have any choice. He used the Force to call Marlena's lightsaber to his hand and activated the azure blade. Bastila watched in utter horror.

_"HE REMEMBERED!"_ She mentally exclaimed. Revan clenched his teeth and ignored the pain. Carth looked at him in shock. Marlena stopped rolling and had a tight grip on her injured hand with her good one and watched silently, trying to release the pain into the Force. Zaalbar watched curiously. Revan tightened his grip on Marlena's lightsaber and deflected the bolts coming over the speeder while his left was clenched in a fist, sparks coming from it. His clenched hand glowed more and more. Finally Revan extended his hand towards the Vulkars. Large bright arcs of lighting filled the whole street. Two swoop bikes behind the Vulkars exploded and all of them were electrocuted by the wast amount of electricity. Revan's grip on the lightsaber faltered and it fell deactivated from his hand and he himself fell to his knees. His head slowly turned to see Bastila's shocked features.

"I won't hurt you." He said with exhaustion. The pain took over him again and he fell once again unconscious...


	3. Taris Part II

_I am back from the dead, I'm very sorry for the 6 month wait. I've been lazy and almost dropped the story because of a writer's block. You guys left a lot more reviews than I deserve and got me writing again. My new beta, _**FollowTheBushido**_, gave me my will back the most and many thanks to him. I'm also beta-ing his story, _**What the Force wills it to be**_. Be sure to check it out. I'm going to update more frequently now I hope, depends on homework really, but I will use almost all of my free time to write. Again sorry for the wait and thanks for the reviews, you guys keep me going. I hope you enjoy.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3:**

**Taris Part II**

_He was staring at the empty void that was space from the bridge of his flagship The Predator. The Predator was one out of two of her kind, her sister The Leviathan in front of her, engaged in battle with a small Republic Fleet made of a dozen Hammerhead cruisers and more smaller frigates then he was willing to bother counting. The Predator and Leviathan were the pinnacle of the Sith navy. Even though they looked the same as standard Sith capital ship with their sleek hulls in the shape of a half open beak of a bird of prey with the bridge towering over it and leaning back at a 45 degree angle just above the engines, they were roughly a quarter larger, significantly more powerful and able to carry an army large enough to take over a small world such as Endor or Naboo._

_ The Leviathan was the flagship of his apprentice, Darth Malak and was commanded by admiral Saul Karath when Malak wasn't present, his most trusted officer who defected to the Sith during the Telos bombardment._

_ Revan was waiting, waiting for the mixed strike team of Jedi and elite commandos who had used the distraction of the battle raging outside to board The Predator. He could sense them closing in on the bridge as they fought his Dark Jedi and soldiers. The bridge crew was evacuated per his orders even before the team boarded. Revan knew this was a trap the moment he decided to come here. The Republic was desperate to make such an obvious trap, or at least obvious to him since he had a natural talent for leadership and a great tactical mind. He was going to use their trap and turn it against them._

_ His senses told him the group was counting currently at a dozen commandos and seven Jedi, 2 of them being Jedi Masters and 4 being Jedi Knights based on their Force signatures. One was also powerful, but he knew who that signature was and what her rank was._

_ Revan unclipped a communicator from his belt and switched it on._

_ "We're in position my Lord." Said the commander of his royal guard, Jared Darkstar. His guard consisted of a group of powerful and experienced Dark Jedi along with veteran commandos trained for all-condition and range combat. Jared was both. He was a highly trained commando of the Republic army back in the Mandalorian Wars. Revan met him on his first battle in the Mandalorian Wars and they've known each other since. He had gained Revan's trust and was later trained by him in secret in the ways of the Jedi and later the Sith. How the Jedi hadn't found him while before still puzzles Revan._

_ "You all have been briefed. The high value individual is not to be harmed. She shall be taken prisoner, kill all the rest."_

_ "It will be done." Jared said. Revan turned off the comlink, clipping it to his belt and clasping his hands behind his back as he returned his focus on the battle before him. The Leviathan was tearing through the frigates and was seriously damaging a couple of the Hammerheads. Fighters were swirling dots from where The Predator was._

_ He could hear the strike team fighting now. He could sense the sudden fear coming of the strike team. They stood had no chances against his royal guards. They were already at 4 commandos and 5 Jedi. What he sensed next caught him completely of guard. He sensed hope and even certainty radiating off of the strike team._

_ Revan reached for his comlink and switched it on._

_ "Give me a sitrep." There was no response on the other end. Revan was now feeling uneasy._

_ "Jared?" He asked, but his reply was silence with the occasional sound of static coming off the comlink. Revan turned the comlink off and slowly put it on his belt. Two Dark Jedi, the only other occupants of the bridge, shared a look. Revan was now worried, but he didn't let it show. He could sense 4 Jedi and 2 commandos still alive, and he couldn't sense Jared or any of his royal guards. He wasn't worried about his safety though. He knew he could take the Jedi on by himself, it was Jared and how the team managed to wipe out his guards that worried him. Jared was a good friend and Revan knew he was more then up to the task of fighting Jedi and soldiers alike. Jared would have to wait, since the door to the bridge opened to reveal what remained of the team._

_ The Dark Jedi that were on the middle of the bridge activated their lightsabers. One a single bladed crimson lightsaber while the other used a double-bladed violet one. The double-bladed equiped Dark Jedi was engaged by a human Jedi Knight and a commando wielding a vibrosword while the other was taken on by Bastila Shan._

_ While all this was transpiring, Revan was still staring through the viewport of the bridge. A commando managed to get past the Dark Jedi and tried to sneak up on Revan with a blaster tightly in his grip. The Dark Lord showed no sign that he knew of the commandos presence and that made the commandos heart beat faster. Just when the commando was about to lift his blaster, he could feel something grip him tightly by his throat and lift him into the air. His gun dropped to the ground as he was trying to remove the grip from his throat with no effect. Revan decided to end the soldiers misery, breaking his neck and releasing his hold on the man._

_ As the man fell with a thump, the last of his Dark Jedi, the one fighting Bastila, fell with a large gash across his chest. The only ones alive were Bastila and two Jedi Knights. He now turned around to face the survivors. He faced a young brunette in a form fitting brown bodysuit. Her hair was tied into two pigtails with stray streaks following the sides of her face. Storm gray eyes showed no fear as she faced the Dark Lord._

_ "You can not win Revan." She said in her coruscanti accent. Revan found her confidence amusing._

_ "And what makes you think that? You're only two Jedi Knights and a Padawan against a Sith Lord. I have defeated groups of Masters that were far beyond your league and I have only become more powerful since. I suggest you yield Jedi." Revan said. He saw the Jedi behind Bastila were visibly getting scared while Bastila's face hardened with determination._

_ "Your courage is commendable. Too bad your friends here don't possess it." Revan said, unclipping his lightsaber and twirled it in his hand into the opening stance of Juyo while Bastila spared a glance at her companions, silently encouraging them by using a smaller scale version of battle meditation._

_ Just as Bastila was about to attack, she noticed something in the distance coming off of The Leviathan. Revan noticed that Bastila had her attention elsewhere._

_ "What is she looking at?" He wondered as he spared a glance over his shoulder. He slowly turned, focusing on two groups of blurs moving through space._

_ "Turbolaser fire." Revan said to no one in particular. One burst hit the Predator, making the whole ship shudder. It didn't take him a second to see where the Predator was hit._

_ "The bridge shield generator!" He mentally exclaimed, fully ignoring the Jedi and focusing on the burst that was quickly zeroing in on the bridge. Revan disengaged his lighsaber, dropping it to the ground and extending his hands in front of him. The turbolasers stopped mere meters from the viewport. His forehead was glistening with sweat beneath his mask. The force of the turbolasers was making him tire quickly._

_ "Run you fools!" Revan shouted at the Jedi behind him. Bastila's Jedi companions ran back to the hangar in which their craft was awaiting, but Bastila remained still, paralyzed in shock and awe. Revan sensed Bastila was still with him and he couldn't hold on much longer. He used the last ounce of his strength to close the blast shields and jump away as far as he could._

_ The explosion almost penetrated the blast shields. Consoles across the ship overloaded and exploded in brilliant showers of sparks. Revan was sent flying head first into the wall besides the door on the other end of the bridge. Bastila had more luck as she just lost her balance and fell backwards. She was dazed, but managed to get up slowly. She looked over to where Revan was lying with his head propped against the wall. She could see that a part of his hood was darker then the rest. Amazingly, she could still sense life in him. Clumsily, she made her way over to Revan and knelt beside him._

_ "He has suffered a blaster shot inches by his spine." Bastila said in a very male voice. "Besides that, he is recovering from exhaustion. His recovery rate is quite remarkable. He should be fine by tomorrow."_

The scene faded from his mind and melted into blackness. He was lying on a bed and the all too familiar sterile scent of kolto was around him. He was definitely in a medical facility. His eyelids fluttered open then shut themselves in protest to the light. Blinking, he adjusted to the light and fully opened his eyes.

"Look, he's finally coming about." Said the voice from before. Revan turned his head in the direction the voice was coming from and was greeted by the sight of a black skinned middle aged man. The man approached Revan's bed.

" is it? My name is Zelka Forn. I'm the administrator of this medical facility." The man introduced himself. "You were brought here by your friends two days ago after a serious skirmish in the Lowercity. Do you remember?"

Revan was thoughtful for a moment, but suddenly, the events came back at him like a stampede of enraged banthas.

_"This is not good."_ Revan could only nod as he pondered on what he got himself into now. He couldn't have tipped Bastila off in a better way even if he tried to. This would only worsen his standing with Carth also, since he could feel the man's distrust coming off in tsunamis through the Force even before the whole ordeal. He shook his head free of all the thoughts and concentrated on the present.

"One of your friends is here, so I'll leave you two alone. I'll be in my office filling up some paperwork if you need me." Zelka said and left. Through the door that Zelka had left, Bastila walked in calmly with a trademark Jedi expression of indifference on her features. Revan positioned his back against the pillow, so that he was half sitting and facing Bastila. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two which Revan decided to break.

"Would you like to ask me something?"

"For how long?" She asked.

"For how long did I know who I was? Since the attack on the Endar Spire." Revan replied. "Memories came to me almost suddenly. Bubbling up from my subconsciousness. I quickly hid my Force signature so that no one would find out and started fighting my way through the ship."

"Trask and Marlena have already told me that. Your act was very convincing. However, now that you've exposed yourself, you'll be brought to Dantooine before the Jedi Council there." Bastila said a cold tone. Revan couldn't help but chuckle.

"Act? There is so much about me you do not know Bastila. I have not put on an act. All my actions are truly my own. And what makes you think that you can bring me to Dantooine against my will?" Revan asked as he got up from the bed and stretched. This made Bastila tense.

"You're defenseless." Bastila simply said. Revan laughed heartily.

"My dear Bastila, a Force user is never defenseless. I could easily take care of you right now if I wanted to, but as I said, I won't hurt you." Revan said as he stretched his arms and back. Giving a relieved sigh, he glanced at his clothes folded on a chair beside his bed.

"Would you mind to turn around?" He asked. Bastila stared at him for a moment, but turned around, keeping her grip on the Force tight in case Revan tried to do something. Revan quickly undressed from the gown he was wearing and dressed in his black pants, red jacket and white shirt which both now had a hole in them along with his black boots.

"Bastila, I know that it's in yours and mine best interest to keep my identity secret for now." Revan said as he finished slipping into his boots. Bastila turned around to meet him with an icy glare.

"And how do you suppose to do that now that you blasted a bloody street in front of most of our companions?" She asked.

"I was saving your lives!" Revan snapped. "What would you prefer, to be dead on the street or here talking with me?" Bastila looked down.

"You're right, you have saved our lives... and I'm thankful for that." Bastila said honestly. "Why are you even trying to cooperate?" She asked suddenly.

"We do not need unnecessary casualties. In time, I'll perhaps tell you why I did what I did, but now is not the time." Revan said. "What we need now is to cover up, at least temporarily, my real identity. I'll act as a Sith defector who is your undercover guardian and adviser. That should cover my _blasting a bloody street._" Bastila nodded.

"How are the others?" Revan asked.

"Marlena was kept here for a day to be treated for her hand injury. Everybody else who was hurt was just given kolto injections and were discharged. I've managed to avoid their questions, saying that you would answer them when you awoke." Bastila told Revan who nodded.

"That's good to hear. We should go to the apartment so that I can 'explain' all this." Revan said, making his way to the door with Bastila closely behind. Revan made his way towards Zelka who was sitting at a desk and reading a datapad.

"Good to see you up . You would like to be discharged I presume?" Revan nodded. "Well, if you were able to walk on your own over here with no problems, I'm sure you're good enough to leave. You might feel a bit out of shape, but that'll pass in no time once you walk around for a bit or do some exercises." Zelka said and bid them farewell. As soon as they were out of the building, Revan faced Bastila.

"Alright, now listen to me. I will go with you to Dantooine and will do my best to ensure your safety until we reach it. However, don't expect me to be nice to your little council. I do not take the attempt to erase my identity lightly. If they attempt to do so again or restrain me against my will, the consequences will be severe." He said. Bastila retained her calm facade, but inwardly, she didn't dare to think what an enraged Sith Lord could do to the Jedi enclave. Revan nodded as if he had heard her thoughts and turned again to see where he was at.

"I remember passing this walkway when we were dressed up as Sith. Come on."

Revan and Bastila moved towards a building connecting two walkways just adjacent to the medical facitlity. However, he noticed two men talking to an old man, and he could feel malice coming off of the two.

"You know that Davik doesn't like when people don't pay up on their debts." One of the thugs said.

"But I just need a few more days! I've already got the lot of the sum!" The old man pleaded.

"Forget it old man, Davik has lost his patience." The thug said, cracking his knuckles as he took a step towards the old man.

"Leave the guy alone!" Revan shouted much to both the thugs' and Bastila's surprise. The thug turned and gave a threatening look.

"Now what do we have here?" He said as he spared a glance at his partner. "A worried citizen and his girlfriend." The thug said in a mocking tone.

"Leave... now." Revan said in a dangerously slow voice while clenching his fists. The thug didn't get the message.

"Are you threatening us? Do you know who we work for? We'll teach you not to interfere in Davik Kang's bussiness. Let's get him!" With that, the thug charged at Revan with his buddy watching, sure in his friend's victory. Revan stood still until the very last moment when he sidestepped and punched the thug hard in the stomach, using the Force and the thug's speed to increse the force of the punch. His effort was rewarded with the sound of ribs cracking and the thug's scream. Revan turned to face the other thug but he was already making a run for it.

With a small smirk, Revan stepped past the man who was trying to inhale with no luck since he got the wind punched out of him.

"Thank you, thank you! You saved my life!" The old man exclaimed.

"Why did I have to save it in the first place?" Revan inquired. The man looked down in shame.

"When the Sith invaded, they needed places to keep their men. Since there weren't enough vacant apartments in the area, they started throwing people and families out of their homes without even letting them collect their personal belongings or credits. I was one of those people. I had nowhere to go and I was becoming desperate with no credits for food or shelter, so I had to go to Davik and borrow some credits. I was steadily gaining credits to pay off, but Davik got impatient and that led to these thugs cornering me." The old man explained. Revan nodded.

"How much do you owe Davik?" He asked.

"100 credits, why?" Revan ignored the question and reached within his pockets. He pulled out two 100 credit chips and handed them to the old man who just stared at them with unbelieving eyes.

"Here, you can now pay Davik." Revan said. The man turned his eyes to Revan.

"But the debt was..." He started but Revan cut him off by raising his hand.

"Pay Davik and find a place to stay."

"Thank you." Was all the man could say. Revan started walking towards the apartment again with Bastila who was watching silently the whole time. After a couple of moments of walking Revan spoke up.

"Do you have any idea how loud your thoughts are? You really need to work on your mental shields." Revan said, startling Bastila out of her musings. He answered her unvoiced question before she said anything. "Honor. Those thugs had no honor, attacking people that were weaker than themselves and leeching off of them. I gave the man credits because he was wronged by bastards with no honor. It's the least I can do after not having Malak under enough control." Bastila blinked several times.

"So you just did a noble deed because you feel your apprentice wasn't on a short enough leash? Not because... I don't know... slaughtering millions!" Bastila practically screamed the last part out, losing all of her Jedi self control. Revan was not phased as he approached the elevator in the apartment complex.

"I did only what had to be done. I don't expect anyone to ever understand the reasons for my actions. It was a hard choice, but it had to be done. Malak never understood my motives. His actions today are the proof of that." He said as the lift stopped at their floor. Revan walked out and stopped and at the apartment door, letting out a large sigh.

"This is where the fun begins." He said sarcastically and opened the door. He walked in and saw Mission, Zaalbar and Marlena talking to each other, Carth cleaning his beloved blaster and Trask sitting idly, bored out of his wits. Revan stopped after passing through the door with Bastila on his right. He was amused with everyone's lack of awareness.

"A Sith bombardment could take place and you wouldn't notice." Revan said, successfully gaining everyone's attention. Carth was looking at him darkly while gripping his blaster tightly, Marlena was both wary and curious, Mission was acting pretty normal while Zalbaar seemed to raise a brow, it was hard to tell. Trask was just happy to finally have something not boring to do. There was a silence.

"OK, I know you're all wondering about what I did when we were rescuing Bastila." Revan said. Carth didn't waste time.

"I knew you weren't who you said you were! You're a Sith! Marlena told us about that Force power you used!" Carth shouted and jumped off the table he was sitting on, fuming. Mission decided to jump in.

"Carth, he saved our lives!" Carth turned to face her.

"He used a power that's known only to well trained Sith!" He exlaimed.

"And he didn't use it to end, but to save lives!" Mission threw back.

"I know you are paranoid and that you wouldn't take this well, but **stop shouting**!" Revan said in a voice that left nothing for arguing. "Do you _want_ the Sith to find us?" He hissed. Carth fell silent, but that didn't stop him from glaring. "Thank you." Revan finished and turned his attention back to his explanation.

"Now, I haven't been truthful about my past. I have been a Sith until recently when I defected to the Republic. The Jedi had me assigned to Bastila to act as her bodyguard and adviser at times. I do have some skills that suit smugglers, so that had been chosen as my false background. I assure you, no harm will come to you by hand." Revan explained. Marlena had sensed no deception, so she had relaxed.

"Who else knows this?" She asked.

"Only me, Bastila and the Dantooine Council." Revan answered. He knew that there was nothing else they had to ask him, so he decided to reach out with his senses and see just how tight the blockade was. The ships were placed perfectly, most certainly coordinated by Saul, but that was not what worried him. The ships weren't placed as tightly as they should be for a blockade, they were perfectly placed for attacking.

_"Maybe I shouldn't have made that joke about the Sith bombarding..." _He switched his focus from the fleet to a rather dark presence in the Force. Darth Malak had already exceeded his previous waiting record and to Revan's surprise, he still had some patience left in him. Deciding that he had no time to lose, Revan returned his focus on the here and now.

"Alright people, I have some good news and some bad news." He announced. That made a few brows rise.

"I'll start with the bad news. The Sith fleet is currently not in a blockade formation, but rather an attack formation." He said, making Mission's eyes widen. Revan gave her an apologetic look and returned his attention to the conversation.

"The good news is that Malak seems to be trying to set a new personal waiting record. He won't order the bombardment now, but he is known for his short temper and impatience, so I don't want to waste any more time. We need to find a way off this planet... now."

This seemed to flip a switch in Carth's head, since he stopped glaring and was now listening carefully.

"How do you know this, quite a few masters don't even have a grip so strong on the Force to sense whole planets, not to mention beyond them." Marlena asked.

"Now is not the time Marlena." He said. "I'll explain later."

"Then how do you suppose we get of this rock?" Trask asked. As if on cue, the door opened behind Revan and Bastila who both already turned around to meet the intruder. They were met by a green Twi'lek male.

'Greetings human, you must be Marek Gundark. You've become quite famous in the Lowercity." The Twi'lek said. 'I have been sent by Canderous Ordo to tell you to meet him in the Uppercity cantina.' With that, the Twi'lek left. Revan stared at the spot where the Twi'lek had been just a few seconds ago.

"I think you just got your answer Trask." Revan said, turning back towards the group. "Marlena, you and Bastila are with me. The rest of you, stay here until I contact you." He said, walking out of the apartment with Marlena and Bastila in tow. He could hear Trask hit his head on the table on his way out. He felt pity for the man, remembering how back in his Padawan days he would have to sit for days, doing nothing while traveling with one of his many masters to another backwater planet to solve a border dispute or whatever trivial matter they can come up with.

A few minutes later, Revan, Bastila and Marlena were at the cantina. It didn't take them a second to spot Canderous. He was towering over most people in the cantina. He had small scars by his mouth and above his left eyebrow. His eyes were a metallic gray and his hair was graying. His clothes were in contrast to the formal expensive clothes of the nobles that filled the cantina. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a brown leather waistcoat above it, sand colored pants and black boots with metal pads on the front.

"Canderous of Ordo I presume?" Revan said as he approached the man. Canderous smiled.

"I haven't heard a proper greeting since the end of the Mandalorian wars. You must be Marek Gundark." Canderous said and reached out for a handshake. Revan spoke as they shook hands.

"Indeed I am. I'm sure you have asked for a meeting for reasons other than a frienly introduction."

"Straight to the point?" Canderous asked with an interested tone. "Alright, I know that you're one of those Jedi, Sith, whatever you are. I also know that you have attacked Brejik's estate to free your pretty girlfriend and that you now need a way off Taris."

"Pretty girlfriend!" Bastila exclaimed, shocked and enraged.

"Bastila..." Revan warned, reminding her they had no time to argue.

"Now, I have an offer for you. If you manage to steal the Sith launch codes from their base, I'm willing to provide you with a ship that can pass the blockade with no problems." Canderous said.

"What's the catch?" Revan asked immediately.

"The base is heavily guarded. You'll have to buy a special astromech droid custom made by Janice Nall for Davik. Just tell her Canderous sent you and she'll be willing to discuss a price. After that, we'll have to go to Davik's estate and steal his best smuggling ship, the Ebon Hawk." Canderous elaborated. Revan nodded.

"I'll meet you here in less then an hour, don't leave." Revan said and exited the cantina with Bastila and Marlena.

"Marlena, lightsaber please." He said in a hushed tone. Bastila looked incredulously at Revan, while Marlena was getting her lightsaber from a compartment in her belt. Thankfully, nobody was around on the small walkway between the cantina and a weapons shop that was on the way to the main walkway.

"I need you two to stay here. You would only slow me down. I'll be back soon." He told the two as he hid the lightsaber up the sleeve of his jacket and left.

Jogging through the walkways, he found Janice Nall's droid shop. He entered the building in a swift stride and got to the counter.

"Canderous sent me to pick up a droid." Revan said. That gained the Twi'lek's attention.

"T3-M4? I'd been waiting for someone to get him for a long time now. He's yours for 4000 credits." She said. Revan raised a brow.

"4000 credits?" He asked. _"Where am I supposed to get 4000 credits?"_ Right then, an idea formed in his mind.

"Could you just charge it on Davik's account?" He asked.

"Yes, I can do that." She said. She moved around the counter and crouched beside a blue astromech droid, removing a small device from the top of it's flat dome housing the droid's only photoreceptor. It beeped cheerily after the device was removed.

"I have removed the restraining bolt. Tell it your name and surname and it will memorize you as it's owner. This can be reversed by a memory wipe in case of change in ownership." She said. "Thank you for buying in my store.

Revan looked down at the small droid and couldn't help but smile. He always had a thing for droids and pretty much anything that had a processor in it. He motioned for it to follow him to the other end of the store. Revan crouched to the droid's height, which in response cocked it's dome in curiosity.

"Revan Marek." He whispered to the droid. It's photoreceptor glowed for a moment and then it returned to its normal intensity. The droid nodded it's dome. Revan patted it on its dome and stood.

"Come on T3, we have a job to do." He said, walking out of the store and towards the Sith base.

Once they arrived at the base, they were facing a high security door with a digital interface. Revan shook his right arm and the lightsaber fell into his hand.

"OK T3, do your magic." Revan said, experimentally flexing his wrist with the hilt in hand and rolling the hilt a couple of times, familiarizing himself with the blade's balance. Revan looked up just as the door clicked and opened. A Twi'lek secretary looked up from her desk as he was walking in.

"Hey, you're not..." She started but was swiftly interrupted by Revan who was still walking towards a door behind the secretary's desk.

"You will get out of the base and never come back again." He said. The Twi'lek's expresion became blank.

"I will get out of the base and never come back." She said in a monotone voice and left the building. Revan turned to T3.

"Wait for me outside." He ordered. T3 gave a chirp and returned outside. Revan activated the azure blade he was holding and held it in a reverse Shien grip. He moved towards the door, opening it with the Force and continuing down a short corridor. A Sith soldier was leaning against the wall.

"Hey, you, you're not supposed to be..." He spotted the active lighsaber. "Oh my..." Was the last he said as Revan casually moved his right arm and sliced the Sith across the chest, not stopping his fast walk.

Opening another door, he was faced by two Sentinel droids. The one on Revan's right had a blade in it's chest, melting it's circuits, while the other was overloaded by Force lightning. Calling his saber back to his hand, Revan passed another corridor with unsuspecting Sith in two separate rooms he decided he had no time to clear out.

Once he reached the elevator, he was confronted by a Mark I war-droid with a shield bubble around it and two turrets that guarded the elevator to the highest ranking officer's office if he remembered the layout correctly. He knew that all bases on Taris were built during the Mandalorian wars to be similar to each other so that in case of a rearranging the defenses the soldiers knew where everything was.

Revan quickly ran towards the side of the large room and ran along the wall, slicing one of the turrets on his way then quickly jumping off the wall to avoid fire from the other turret. Once he hit the ground, he did a back flip to avoid a burst of flames from the droid and then shot a bolt of electricity at the last turret to render it useless. The droid tried to shoot Revan with a quick burst of blaster fire, but Revan simply leaned back to avoid it. Before the droid tried its luck again, Revan called upon the Force and lifted his left hand. The droid was lifted off the ground which made it turn its head frantically. As Revan clenched his fist suddenly, the droid was crushed into a small pile of metal and tossed at a wall when he flicked his wrist.

The elevator ride was quick and Revan was greeted by the sight of a Sith meditating in the middle of the office which was now resembling a chamber. The Sith's eyes slowly opened to see Revan standing in the doorway with his lightsabers still on.

"A Jedi on Taris?" He asked, amused and curious. Revan gave a humorless chuckle.

"A Jedi?" His expression became serious. "Don't insult me." He said and pushed the Sith into wall with the Force. The Sith was taken by surprise and had no time to defend himself. He fell to his knees and called for his double-bladed vibrosword.

"When I kill you, I will..." The Sith's speech was interrupted by a lightsaber thrown into his stomach and pinning the Sith against the wall. After a few moments the Sith let out his last breath and Revan called his saber back and deactivated it, letting the Sith slump to the ground. He searched two footlockers in the chamber, which were the only other things in the room. In one he found a large sum of credits which he didn't have time to count, but put them in his pockets. In the other was the Sith's datapad and a datapad containing the codes. He flung the Sith's datapad away and put the one with the launch codes in his jacket pocket and walked out in a quick pace.

"Come on T3." He said as he walked out of the base. Revan had deleted all camera records and disabled them so they wouldn't record him on his way out. He walked back in a normal pace so that he wouldn't raise any suspicions.

Bastila and Marlena were sitting on the edge of the cantina walkway, waiting for Revan to return.

"Why are you worried about him so much?" Marlena asked. Bastila turned to look at Marlena and sighed.

"I'm not worried about him at the least. Marek can deal with anything. I'm worried about people who stand between him and his goal." Bastila said. Marlena raised a brow.

"But didn't he defect and is now a Jedi?"

"Yes, he did defect, but he's not a Jedi. I don't know what he is now, but remember what Master Vrook said, once you go down the path of the dark side, it will forever dominate your destiny." Bastila quoted.

"I'll have to disagree with that." Said Revan, joining the conversation and startling the two Jedi.

"You're back already?" Bastila asked, raising a skeptic brow. "You've been away for only 15 minutes."

"15 minutes? I really need to get back into shape." He said more to himself than Bastila. "Here, catch." He said and tossed the lightsaber to Marlena.

"Do you have the codes?" She asked, getting her saber back into the compartment in her belt.

"Would I come back if I didn't?" He asked as he walked into the cantina. He spotted Canderous toying idly with one of three glasses he had on his table. Canderous looked up at Revan.

"What, changed your mind?" He asked. Revan chuckled and put the datapad onto the table. Canderous raised his eyebrows. Revan nodded. Canderous nodded thoughtfully and smiled.

"I think I'm starting to like you already. Alright, here's the other part of the plan. We need to enter Davik's estate, but it would be a waste of time and energy to do so forcefully. So, I thought that I present you as a potential employee. You could bring your girlfriend to act as your partner." Canderous elaborated on the plan. Revan quickly raised his hand before Bastila could start.

"Alright, but I have some friends we would need to pick up along the way. Agreed?" He asked and offered a handshake. Canderous nodded.

"Agreed." Canderous said, shaking his hand.

"Ah, Canderous, I see you got back and with company no less." Davik Kang said as Revan, Canderous and Bastila entered the man's throne room.

"Partners Canderous? You're getting soft." A small man in a blue coat with brown leather shoulder pads, a white hat and dark glasses.

"You might be the newest Kath hound in the pack, Calo, but you're not the top dog yet." Canderous warned. Davik decided to intervene before the issue got out of hand.

"That's enough, I don't want two of my top men at each other's backs. Now, Canderous said you are looking for employment." He said, turning his attention to Revan.

"Yes I am. I have brought a little souvenir." Revan said, giving Davik the datapad with the Sith launch codes. Revan didn't need the Force to know how much relief Davik felt.

"So you raided the Sith base? We could definitely use a man of your skills." Davik said.

"Yes I have, but also, it had an unexpected cost to it, a 4000 credit cost to be exact." Revan said, putting a light Force suggestion behind his words. Davik nodded.

"Canderous let you use T3-M4 I presume. The credits will be at your room. You can have them and the droid as a sign of gratitude for these codes. You'll be assigned a room here until I can do a background check on you. I'm sure it'll come clean, but a man can never be too certain. One of my servants will escort you to your room." Davik said. Right then, a yellow Twi'lek came.

"This way." She said and showed them the way to their rooms. Once she showed them the insides, she bowed and left. Revan grinned as he pocketed 4000 credits that were left on the bed.

"Where in the blazes did you get 4000 credits to pay for the droid?" Bastila asked as she crossed her arms. Revan chuckled.

"I didn't. I told Janice to bill it on Davik's account." He said, making his grin even wider. Canderous laughed lightly.

"I'm surprised Davik didn't check first." He said.

"The Force is a handy thing." Revan hinted as he got Marlena's lightsaber out of his sleeve and gave it to Bastila. Bastila decided not to argue with Revan on the uses of the Force at the moment.

"Wait, what are you going to use as a weapon? This is the only lightsaber we have."

"A Force user, Bastila, is never defenseless." He quoted himself from earlier that day. "I'll be fine."

"Geared up?" Canderous asked. "Got the copy of the launch codes?"

"Yes and Yes." Revan replied. "Let's go."

They cautiously left the room, going down the corridor they came from. Once they reached the throne room, two guards were patrolling in it. Revan motioned for them to stop as he slowly moved closer. He reached out with the Force and quickly snapped their necks. The guards fell lifeless onto the ground as the group moved towards a door where Canderous was leading them to the hangar. After quietly disposing of a few more guards, they reached the hangar bay door. Canderous was typing in the codes for the door and the hangar force field he had stolen before he met up with Revan.

As the door opened, Revan sensed a disturbance in the Force.

"I sense it too, the bombardment is about to start." Bastila said, confirming his suspicions.

"Then we better move it!" Canderous said as he entered the hangar.

"Damn those Sith, they'll..." Davik started as he and Calo were moving towards the ship from the other side of the hangar. Davik abruptly stopped when he saw the group on the other side.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Thieves in the hangar. I'll show you not to mess with Davik Kang!" Davik pulled out a blaster and shot at Revan, trying to get him while he was unarmed. That proved a fatal mistake as Revan used the Force to deflect the incoming blaster fire back at Davik who didn't manage to avoid it in time. Calo saw what Revan had done and quickly reached for a thermal detonator, his finger on the activation button.

"You may have killed Davik, but you're not killing me. If you do, I'm taking all of down with me." Calo threatened calmly. As if on cue, the Sith started bombarding, shaking the building violently. Calo looked up to the ceiling only to see a catwalk falling and ultimately crushing him.

"Come on, no time to waste!" Canderous yelled as soon as the catwalk collapsed.

"I'll drive!" Revan yelled as he used the Force to augment his speed and took off towards the cockpit, quickly sitting in the pilot's seat and familiarizing himself with the controls while Canderous and Bastila boarded. Revan took off and flew full speed towards the apartment complex.

He reached for his communicator and contacted Carth.

"Carth, get everyone to the roof ASAP!" Revan ordered and switched the comm. off. A few moments later, Revan was hovering dangerously close to the roof of the apartment complex with the ramp open while everybody boarded. The buildings exploded around them, collapsing on top of themselves and onto the walkways. Revan wasted no time when everybody was safely boarded and sped off out of Taris' atmosphere. For the first time, Revan got the view of the entire fleet.

_"Once mine, now Malak's."_ Revan thought as he did a barrel roll to avoid turbolaser fire. Bastila was sitting beside him in the copilot's seat.

"We've got enemy interceptors coming right at us!" She said. "We need someone manning those gun turrets."

"Carth, take the commands." Revan said as he stood up and Carth swiftly fell into the chair. "Canderous, you're with me."

They ran to the middle of the ship and each got into a gun turret, Canderous on the bottom and Revan on top. Both men had superior aim, letting only a few blaster bolts hit the Ebon Hawk. Revan took out the last one in front of the Ebon Hawk. Carth flew through the explosion, doing a victorious circle and then the Ebon Hawk disappeared into hyperspace.


	4. Revelations and Explanations

_Here's another chapter as promised. Thanks for all the support and reviews people. I got a lot of help from my dear friend **general-joseph-dickson**, who helped me develop my writing style. I will not be uploading a new chapter until I have rewritten the first two and maybe a little of the third since I have drastically improved since then. I hope you don't flame or hate me for this, but I will try to move as quick as I can with the rewriting. A note: I will respond to any review through a private message and I apologize if anyone didn't get a response. That's all for now__, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

**Revelations and Explanations**

Revan relaxed in his seat and sighed in relief when he saw the familiar comforting streaks of hyperspace. Taking of his headset, he slowly climbed down and took a deep breath. He felt as if a rancor was lifted off his chest. He hated Taris with all his heart and finally leaving was a dream come true.

"Back in my day, you had to actually _try_ when you were shooting the enemy. Amateurs." Canderous muttered, climbing up the ladder. Revan chuckled.

"The Mandalorian wars are already far behind us ner burc'ya. (My friend)" He said. Canderous raised a brow with a small smile on his lips.

"They are indeed. You're full of surprises Marek. I never thought I would ever meet a Jedi who fought in the Mandalorian wars that actually knows something about our culture and speaks our language." Canderous said as they slowly walked back towards the main hold.

"If you know your enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the outcome of a thousand battles." Revan said, patting Canderous on the shoulder. "That is something none of the incompetent fools in the Republic realized. They were too blinded by hatred to think properly and that is one of the worst things they could have done." Canderous turned and gave Revan a suspicious look.

"You speak as if you were a leader, not a warrior." Canderous noted. Revan shrugged.

"I never said I wasn't a leader. You just assumed I wasn't." Revan replied. The pair arrived in the main hold to find everybody standing around a large holoprojector in the middle. Bastila had her hands clasped behind her back as she spoke.

"We're headed for Dantooine. It's one of the last safe refuges in the galaxy. Dantooine holds great power, some of the most powerful Jedi Masters of our Order reside there. Even Malak would think twice before attacking the Jedi enclave." Bastila said, confident in Dantooine's safety. Revan on the other hand, was not.

"Are you trying to deceive yourself or really believe that your little enclave is safe." Revan asked. "Having some of the most powerful masters of the Order as you put it just makes it a strategically valuable target." Bastila glared sharply at Revan.

"Malak wouldn't dare attack the enclave!" Bastila retorted hotly. "The Jedi there are too powerful for him to handle." Revan shook his head.

"Lightsabers don't help against 750 meters of durasteel with tactically placed turbolaser, ion cannons and quad laser batteries." Revan stated calmly. Bastila was about to retort again, but quickly stopping herself, finding nothing to counter his statement with. Revan nodded, seeing she finally got the point. "Dantooine isn't the safest of worlds, but still, it has got to do for this time. Bastila wants me to have a word with the Jedi council stationed there and that's what I intend to do." Revan said, crossing his arms. "And you're all coming with me." He added. If looks could kill, Revan would be six feet under.

"What! You've got to be joking!" Bastila exclaimed indignantly. Revan raised a brow.

"No I'm not joking. I'm never going to accept seeing the council without someone I can trust with me." Revan calmly stated, narrowing his eyes. "Wrong me once shame on you, wrong me twice, shame on me. I have no intention of being in a room filled with Jedi without any guarantee of my safety." Carth narrowed his eyes at Revan.

"Why would you not trust the Jedi unless you're a Sith?" He demanded accusingly, pointing his finger at Revan. In turn, Revan locked his gaze on Carth. He was getting seriously annoyed by the man's accusations and paranoia.

"Me and the Jedi have a long troubled history, but I'm not a Sith, so stop with your paranoid accusations for once!" Revan retorted, clenching and unclenching his right fist repeatedly to work off the annoyance and frustration.

"Fine, but if I even suspect that you're trying anything, I'll make sure that you end up in the brig or six feet under, got it?" Carth threatened. Revan chuckled humorlessly and Bastila could swear she saw his right fist glow a light blue for a second.

"You could try flyboy." He coldly responded. Bastila decided to quickly intervene before Carth could say something that would set the former Dark Lord off.

"Alright, everybody will come with us." She said, hoping to reduce Revan's anger and quickly changing the subject. "How long until we arrive?"

"It should be a day before we reach Dantooine by my estimates." Carth said, turning his attention to Bastila. Canderous let out an amused chuckle.

"A day for a planet so close as Dantooine?" He asked with amused skepticism. "I don't know what you did with the Dynamic-Class freighters in the Republic, but out here in the Rim, we need to fly fast and that is exactly what this baby can do. We'll arrive in 2 hours." Canderous stated the last part in a serious tone. Revan raised an impressed brow while everybody else just looked incredulously.

"Our top hyperdrives would make it in 17 hours, there is no way something from the Outer Rim could match or surpass that by such a scale." Carth said calmly, not believing the other man. Canderous snorted and Revan smirked a bit.

"_Star Forge hyperdrives would make it in 3."_ He mentally noted. _"Maybe if I could make a hybrid of both drives..." _He mused, but was brought back to reality by Canderous' voice.

"You never had to constantly live in fear of getting caught like most people do in the Outer Rim, that's why nothing in the galaxy can match the ships of the Outer Rim. Pressure makes gems, ease makes decay." Canderous stated calmly. "But I guess you'll see that for yourself in two hours."

"Did anybody see Mission?" Revan cut in suddenly. Everybody besides Zaalbar looked around the room.

"Mission went to the starboard dormitory once we entered hyperspace. I haven't seen her since then." Zaalbar said in the growls and roars that were Shyriiwook and for the first time spoke to someone other than Mission since they joined the group. Revan nodded sadly, understanding.

"I'll go and see how she's doing. There's nothing left to say here." Revan said and left in the direction he felt Mission's presence. Coming up to a closed door, he knocked on it gently. "May I come in?" He asked in a soft tone, not sure how Mission was taking it at the moment.

"Yeah, sure." He heard her say, so he opened the door. She was sitting on one of the four bunks in the dorm, staring at the floor in front of her with her hands holding her chin. She turned and smiled a sad smile as he walked into the room.

"Hi Marek." She said. Mission was puzzled as to why he had come here, but she was glad he was. There was something about him that soothed and inspired her in a way.

"I just wanted to see how you're feeling." Revan said honestly. Mission returned her gaze to the floor in front of her and sighed deeply.

"I can't believe it's gone. No more. Destroyed." Mission said and then laughed sadly. "Who would have thought I would be sad because of Taris of all places." Revan sat besides her on the bunk, remembering all the planets he witnessed being destroyed. He grew resistant to it now, protecting himself from effects subconsciously after all the massacres he had seen. He had to, otherwise he wouldn't be able to go on with his mission. Some of the less powerful Jedi had either been killed by the distraction in the heat of the battle or worse... went insane.

"Mission, I know it hurts, it always does. If you need or want anything, just ask." He said comfortingly, putting an arm around her shoulder. She smiled a more genuine smile this time.

"Thanks Marek, it means a lot to me. Nobody was so nice to me like you are now besides Zaalbar and Griff, not to mention that you knew me for only a couple of days." She said, honestly grateful for his kindness. Revan raised a brow.

"Who's Griff?" He asked, not remembering her mentioning a Griff before. Mission had a wistful expression on her face.

"Griff's my older brother. We lived on Taris since I was 4. He taught me how to take care of myself on the streets, how to play pazaak, hack into security systems and use spikes to open doors. He always had these get-rich-quick schemes, but he always ended up doing something wrong or planning it out badly from the start." She related. Revan nodded slowly. He sounded like a petty criminal from what he could tell, but he didn't want to judge prematurely, but he had to admit, the skills were handy.

"Those skills sound pretty handy. Where's Griff now?" Revan asked. That's when Mission's expression turned dark.

"It all started when that bitch Lena got her paws on him." Mission said venomously. "Sorry, but I don't feel like talking about Lena right now." She stated coldly. Revan nodded in understanding.

"Alright, we might talk about it when you feel you want to OK?" He asked gently, standing up. Mission nodded. "We're going to Dantooine, we should be there in about 2 hours. You try and rest a bit. I'll be in the other dorm if you need me." He said and left the dormitory, making his way to the other side of the ship where he guessed the other dorm was.

His guess was a correct one, so he seated himself on one of the bunks in a meditative position and immersed himself in the calming sea that was the Force. After a while, he sensed that they were getting close to Dantooine, so he slowly got up and stretched. Deciding he wanted to explore the ship for a bit, he got walked through the corridor that connected the dorm with the rest of the ship and turned left into what seemed a garage and workshop. Trask and Canderous noticed him as he walked in.

"Hey Marek, you've got to check this out!" Trask said excitedly as he led the older man to a brand new swoop bike stationed in the corner of the garage.

"It's Davik's personal swoop." Canderous explained. "It's brand new. Leather seats, advanced engine heat and G force sensors, aerodynamic sleek surface design and there's some kind of prototype accelerator too. Davik bragged how it could achieve 200 kilometers per hour in just 3 accelerator pads. The maximum speed is 620 kilometers per hour. " Revan's eyes took in every detail of the orange and gray twin engine beauty that stood in front of him.

"I want one." Revan said, mesmerized, making Canderous and Trask chuckle.

"It _is _yours. The whole ship is yours. You're the one who did most of the work, so it's only fair you get the Ebon Hawk and everything on it. Including the swoop." Canderous said, patting Revan on the shoulder. Revan couldn't suppress a grin.

"Thanks Canderous." Revan said, his gaze lingering on the swoop for few moments. "We're about to exit hyperspace, so we better get to the main hold." He stated and made his way to the hold with Canderous and Trask.

"Why are we going anyway? What did the Jedi do to you that you don't trust them this much?" Trask asked curiously. He still couldn't find a reason as to why Marek didn't trust and probably hated the Jedi council.

"The worst thing? They tried to wipe my identity and make me a slave of their will." Revan said coldly. Trask's and Canderous' eyes widened as they both stopped and Revan turned to them.

"But why would the _Jedi _want to do that to you? Aren't they the good guys?" Canderous asked. "You said you defected." Revan snorted.

"The Jedi are hypocrites. They say how they want to achieve a balance in the Force and always defend those who can't defend themselves, but all they want is dominance and always act on what is in their best interest. The best example you can find is the Mandalorian wars. The enemy wasn't Sith, therefore it wasn't their problem." Revan explained. He entered the hold and seated himself on a bench with three seats in the shape of a quarter of a circle. Slowly, the room filled with the others and the Ebon Hawk was set to land on autopilot.

"Well, we're all here, so lets go." Revan said, making his way down the ramp of the ship, taking in the fresh and calming air of Dantooine. Bastila stopped beside him once she got out of the ship.

"Brings happy memories, doesn't it?" Revan asked her when she took a deep breath. She nodded absently, looking at the sky above the enclave's walls. Revan slowly continued his walk down a small decent and into a hallway connecting the landing area with the main courtyard. He was stopped by a young female Jedi.

"You, Padawan, why aren't you wearing the customary robes of the Jedi?" She demanded harshly. Revan found it amusing that he was being called a Padawan by someone that seemed that had just only became Knight by the looks of her. Well, he did hide his Force signature and only showed a minute fraction of it.

"Because I'm not a Jedi." He replied, making her raise a brow. "Not every Force user is a Jedi you know." Revan added, making her brow fall as she noticed he was in a company of two Jedi and a strange group of two men, a Twi'lek and a Wookiee.

"A Sith prisoner I see. You must be a weakling to be allowed to walk the enclave without any binders." She said with a mocking smirk, taking a step closer. Revan's amusement faded away. "You were probably beat up by that lowly group of in-sensitives and they called the Jedi to mop you off the floor." She said cockily. The Jedi was only a step away. Bastila and Marlena shared a shocked glance.

Revan glared darkly at the insolent Jedi. The light seemed to be darker than usual. He released a bit more of his Force signature and that enough to make the Jedi's eyes widen and and take a step back. He made her back into the tree that was in the center of the round courtyard. She was looking left and right to see if any of her friends were going to help her, but they were too stunned to move. Revan pointed a finger at her.

"I'm only showing a fraction of my power Jedi. It would be wise for you to humble yourself while you still have your life. You Jedi disgust me to the core." He spat, glaring at her for a moment longer then turning and slowly walking towards the Jedi council chambers. Just as she was about to sigh in relief, she saw Revan's finger make a twirling gesture and she felt the ground disconnecting with her feet. She gasped as the world turned into a twirling blur.

Revan smirked to himself. _"That would teach the Jedi a lesson or two."_ He thought with satisfaction. Her expression was priceless. Sparing a glance over his shoulder, he saw the group still standing at the doorframe, looking with various expressions at the Jedi who was twirling helplessly in the air.

"_He just used Force Whirlwind on a Jedi in the middle of the enclave..."_ Bastila thought blankly with wide eyes. She was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact as she was staring at the helpless Jedi.

Canderous was smirking at the show. Marek was a truly surprising person. Canderous never saw anyone stand against an arrogant Jedi like that. He had no doubts Marek was not a Sith, but he still didn't act like a Jedi either. It was like he was a lone warrior who cared nothing for anyone's rules, yet had a sense of honor. That was something that made his respect for the man grow.

"Come on!" Revan called out from the other side of the courtyard. Bastila was the first to start walking again, slowly followed by the others who kept their eyes on the rotating Jedi.

"This will get you into a lot of trouble Revan. You just attacked a Jedi in the middle of the enclave!" Bastila hissed, making sure nobody heard her. Revan stopped in front of the council door, his smirk still present.

"Bastila, with all the Jedi hold against me, teaching that arrogant fool a lesson is the least of my worries." Revan said, leaning his back against the closed door and crossing his arms, waiting for everybody to gather. "Not like I worry about what the Jedi think at any rate." He muttered to himself.

Once everybody gathered, he turned towards the door and opened it. He walked in first, taking in every Master in the council that was before him. A balding man in his sixties was standing to the very right of the half circle the council was forming in the room. The man had a look of half hidden resentment in his blue eyes. To anyone else it would have passed off as annoyance, but Revan knew the Master and knew what Vrook thought of him. To Vrook's right was a pink skinned Twi'lek with purple eyes. Zhar was the only Jedi Master he respected and liked. The Twi'lek was the favorite Master of many Padawans and Knights in the Order. Revan and Malak had the honor to train under him in their Padawan days.

The next Master was a small creature with pointy ears and green skin. Master Vandar was a powerful Jedi Master and one of the rare people who could actually win an argument with Vrook. Even though they had disagreements, Vrook and Vandar were old friends. The last member of the council was a dark skinned man with a balding head and green eyes. Master Dorak was the council's chronicler during the Mandalorian and the Jedi Civil War. He too trained Revan for a time.

Revan stood in the center of the room. "One Jedi delivered unharmed as promised." He announced in a casual tone as Bastila walked over to his side. She was about to give him a questioning look when she sensed something in her mind.

"_Play along."_ She heard Revan's voice say, yet she couldn't see him talking or moving. She then remembered the bond she had with him ever since the battle on the Predator. Bastila decided to do as he asked her to do since she knew he wouldn't hide his identity for long. Zhar was the first to speak.

"It is a great relief to see you again young Bastila." He said. "I see you have brought company." He noted, taking a good look at the group which stood behind Revan and Bastila.

"Thank you Master." Bastila said with a respectful bow. "I have brought Marek Gundark here today because I sensed he has a very strong affinity in the Force. He, however, did not wish to come without his companions." Bastila explained. Vrook frowned at that.

"Why is that?" He inquired. He didn't like it when someone tried to lay down the terms on the Jedi council.

"I have very good reasons never to see the council again without escort of any kind." Revan said in a cold voice. This made the council members nervous. Vandar decided to speak.

"We are not aware you had been present before the Jedi council in the past." Vandar said in a calm tone, trying to settle down the nervousness. _"We never implanted any memories of him seeing the council." _He thought. _"Perhaps he got a blurred memory of seeing the council as Revan."_ The old master reasoned, but it still didn't settle the nervousness.

"You all know what I'm talking about." Revan said. "You know _exactly _what I'm referring to." He added with heavy emphasis, his glare moving from Master to Master, only skipping Zhar. The Master was one of his favorite teachers and if he had learned anything about the man, he knew that Zhar had enough honor and dignity not to participate in his brainwash.

"No, it can't be!" Dorak exclaimed. "There is no way you could have..." He started in shock. Zhar, Vandar and Vrook had the same expressions of shock on their faces.

"What? I couldn't have overpowered that Sith ritual you pulled off?" He asked with a snort. "You Jedi should know better than mess with things that are beyond your comprehension. You underestimated me and used knowledge that was not designed for Jedi to wield. Your arrogance, ignorance and hypocrisy is what condemns you from the start." Revan said in a venomous tone.

"You're the only one excluded Zhar." He added, making the Twi'lek raise a surprised brow. "I know you Zhar, you wouldn't participate in something like this." Revan said honestly. "You've earned my respect during my Padawan days and that is something I don't give lightly."

"Wait, you said they _tried _to wipe your memory." Canderous said in a questioning tone. Marlena also took her turn to speak.

"What is happening here? What Sith ritual? The Jedi would never do that!" She exclaimed, outraged. _"To imply the Jedi council itself would do something like that... it's like claiming Revan is alive!"_ She thought.

Revan turned to the group. "Yes Canderous, they _tried _to wipe my identity and seeing all the shocked faces here, I'm sure you see they failed." He said, motioning towards the Jedi behind him. "Marlena," He said, turning towards her. "And Bastila, this is referring to you too, the council is not all good and wise as they say they are. Anyone with half a brain can figure out that no being is perfect. The Jedi are desperate now and they don't care by what means they'll achieve dominance in the Force." Revan told the two Jedi. "Not like they ever do." He added more to himself.

"How dare you judge us!" Vrook cried in outrage. "We had no choice but subdue you! You're too dangerous to be left to roam free with your knowledge and power! We have to do everything necessary to achieve peace!"

"There is always a choice!" Revan shouted. "You fools tried to make me your pawn, a slave to your will! You didn't want to achieve peace, you wanted to use my power and knowledge to overpower the Sith!"

"What are you talking about?" Bastila asked in confusion. "Your mind was too damaged to be healed, they couldn't preserve your identity so they implanted a new one."

Revan chuckled. "Is that what they told you?" He asked with amusement. "Then tell me this; how am I standing here with all my memories restored if my mind was too badly damaged to be restored and only some memories will resurface as small visions?"

Bastila's expression turned to a thoughtful one and then it occurred to her. "Wait, I never told you about the resurfacing." She said accusingly. Revan smiled a faint smile.

"I have a general idea of what the council wants from me." He said. "Answer my question."

"The council had misjudged your power to heal and your condition." She said as if it's the most obvious thing in the universe. Revan was about to speak out, but another voice spoke before he could utter a word.

"I cannot take this any longer." Zhar said with a grim expression on his face, gaining everybody's attention. "We did not misjudge his condition nor power."

"Master Zhar!" Vrook interrupted sharply, sending the Twi'lek a glare. Zhar ignored him.

"The council planned to delete his identity and implant a new one, one obedient and with a small access to his memories, enough to show us how to beat the Sith while keeping all his power." Zhar said, feeling as if a rancor was lifted off his chest. That made Bastila and Marlena gasp in shock.

"What is this all about?" Carth demanded. "You're talking like Marek is a big fish in the Sith." He didn't mind Sith getting mind wipes, they all deserved it in his opinion, but he was very suspicious about Marek's role in all this. Revan turned towards the group again.

"I guess this as good as time as any." He said, taking a deep breath. "I am Revan, former Dark Lord of the Sith." The chamber fell silent. Everybody except Bastila and the Jedi Masters stared wide eyed at the man before them.

"Revan?" Mission asked blankly with a measuring look in her eyes. "You certainly don't act like a Sith, much less a Sith Lord. A Sith Lord wouldn't keep a 14 year old in his group and most certainly wouldn't bother helping her."

Revan merely raised an eyebrow and smiled faintly. "Who said I was a Sith? I said Sith Lord."

"That kind of goes hand in hand." Carth said darkly, slowly pulling out his blaster and pointing it at Revan. Much to everybody's surprise, Canderous reacted to that by pulling out his Mandalorian heavy blaster and aiming it at Carth.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you flyboy." He threatened. Carth angrily glanced at the Mandalorian.

"You're protecting _him_?" He asked in an incredulous tone. "He destroyed your entire race, killed your leader, destroyed your weapons and armor before your very own eyes. How can you defend him?"

"He is the only one who could stand against our top military minds and win. Our armor and weapons can be rebuilt, our honor doesn't lie within them, it lies within ourselves. Revan killed Mandalore in a fair duel to the death, that makes him, in the eyes of any honorable Mandalorian, our new and only acceptable leader." Canderous said, looking at Revan straight in the eyes. "I'm with you no matter what path you choose."

Revan nodded respectfully. "I'm honored to have you with me." He replied, his lips forming a smile.

"Carth, you're no match for Revan, even when he's unarmed, even less when he's got Canderous with him, stop it." Marlena said. Carth glanced at her, then at Canderous and Revan. Holstering his blaster, he quickly stomped out of the chamber.

"This is... I don't know what to say..." Trask started. "You don't act like a Sith, nor a Jedi obviously, yet you helped us all to survive and helped people along the way." Revan raised a brow. "Bastila told us what you did for that old man." Trask explained. Revan glanced at Bastila for a moment. "We all know what you've done in the past, but I have an inexplicable feeling you're not a bad guy."

"What about you Zaalbar?" Revan asked. Zaalbar, as Revan was beginning to see, was a very quiet and closed person. It's really a surprising pair that Mission and Zaalbar make, almost fully in contrast, yet the best of friends.

"My sentiments are the same as Mission's, I am with you." Zaalbar stated. Revan gave a nod and then turned to the last two of his group.

"What about you two?" Revan asked. "You're Jedi, I can only imagine how this all feels." He added sympathetically. When he left the Jedi, he had already seen them for what they really are, so leaving wasn't much of a problem. Except one friend he had to leave behind...

"_Saying that the Jedi Council would destroy a mind is like saying Revan is alive."_ Marlena thought, almost laughing at herself for thinking that. "When you talked, I sensed no deception, when you argued, I sensed conviction. I don't think you lied about anything you said and seeing that Master Zhar supports your claims and as he's one of the most respected and noble Masters in the Order, I think I'm going to take my chances with you." Marlena said, walking up to Master Vrook and handing him her lightsaber.

"I resign from the Jedi Order." She said solemnly, walking back to the group. Bastila watched Marlena all the way and then looked down at the ground.

"_The Jedi are the closest thing to a family I have now, but Marlena is right, Revan didn't deceive us and he has the support of Master Zhar. Nothing he spoke was a lie, that I'm sure of."_ She thought. _"Maybe the old Revan I knew is still there."_

"Marlena is right, there was no untruth in his words. I too resign from the Jedi Order." Bastila said in the same solemn tone. Vrook was fuming.

"How dare you turn our own against us!" Vrook yelled out in rage. Revan raised both his brows.

"Turn them away?" Revan asked, his brows falling down into a serious expression. "You've done that all by yourselves." Vrook tightened his grip on Marlena's saber, his eyes narrowed.

"Bastila, we need you, you're the Republic's last hope in defeating the Sith!" Vrook reasoned. Revan gave a disbelieving look.

"If she was, you wouldn't keep her grounded at Padawan level when her powers are clearly that of a trained Jedi Knight. Don't say how it's about attitude or control, I just ran into a Jedi Knight ten times as bad as Bastila in a really bad mood. I have nothing more to discuss here." Revan said with finality as he turned to leave.

"Revan, we need you if the Republic has any hope of surviving. If you leave, you'll be an enemy of the Republic and the Jedi." Vandar said. Revan snorted.

"The Mandalorians couldn't defeat me, what makes you think a battered down Republic and a handful of Jedi can?" He asked, leaving the chamber with the group following after a few moments.

"_Realistic, calculated and unrestricted by anything, he hasn't changed at all." _Zhar mused with a small smirk tugging at his lips. Dorak put a hand to his forehead, closing his eyes.

"What do we do now?" Dorak asked, disappointment and weariness rolling off his voice. "All has went as wrong as it possibly could have."

"I'll go with him to monitor his actions and not allow him to do anything that would endanger the Jedi or the Republic." Zhar said in a calm tone. Vrook glared daggers, but said nothing. As Zhar was met with silence, he nodded to the council and strode to his room to get prepared. Everybody knew it was probably the last time they'll see the Jedi Master as a Jedi, but they didn't say anything.

Revan was standing in front of his newly forged crew. "I'm glad you all decided to stay with me, especially you two." Revan said, looking at Bastila and Marlena. "I know it's hard, but I'll try to make up for it. I assume none has finished their training, correct?"

He was met by two nods. "I have a proposition then. Even though I was a Jedi Knight at the time, I had picked up and learned everything I could from the Jedi, and later studied the teachings of the Sith. I can teach you everything I know if you have the will. I will not force you to learn Sith powers and techniques if you don't want to." Bastila and Marlena shared a glance.

"We accept your offer." Bastila said. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_, it's the least I can do." Revan replied honestly. "Now," Revan started, addressing the whole group "as you probably expect, I have a plan. It is something the Council wanted of me, the source of the Sith fleet, the Star Forge." Everybody was listening intently. "The Star Forge is a large space station, slash factory. It is a construct of the dark side, using the power of the nearby star and the dark side to produce anything imaginable. Ships, satellites, droids, armor, it's all coming from the Star Forge. The factory itself is as old as the prime time of the race it was built by, 25 000 years."

That got quite a few surprised expressions and wide eyes. "That would make it 5000 years older than the Republic itself!" Bastila exclaimed. "There would have been evidence of their existance."

"Oh, but there are. The Rakata, the race that built the Star Forge, were dominating over almost every other race in the galaxy. Humans hadn't come into contact with them and that is one of the main reasons it's not recorded. They survive through vague legends within the races they enslaved. As for evidence, the ones left are five star maps, one is here on Dantooine, the others are on Kashyyyk, Manaan, Korriban and Tatooine." Revan said.

"The maps were once complete, and you would need only one to find the location of the Star Forge which lies above the world of Rakata Prime, but they were nearly destroyed by slave races breaking free of their masters. Since the Star Forge is made of the dark side and everything it creates is of the dark side, the exposure caused the Rakata to become corrupted and mostly die. There are only a few tribes left on Rakata Prime, their technological advance almost forgotten. As the star maps were created by the same technology as the Star Forge, they self repaired partially with time, but not completely. To find the Star Forge, you have to record all the data from the star maps into a datapad and when all are merged, they will reveal the coordinates."

"So basically we have to go and record all the maps, but what after?" Canderous asked. He wasn't someone who liked history, but the Rakata gained his interest, especially the fact that what they built is what makes the Sith fleet tick.

"Since there will be a gravitational shield around the Sith and the Star Forge, we have to go to Rakata Prime and disable it manually, once that is done, we destroy the Star Forge. That's the simple layout of the plan." Revan explained.

"You can't destroy the Star Forge with just a group of six. You would need at least a fleet if not an armada for that." Canderous stated, making Revan smirk.

"Leave that part to me." He stated simply, making everyone look at him with suspicion, but nobody said anything.

"Alright, we have some work to do. I will go and access the star map. Mission, Zaalbar and Trask are tasked with finding us food and clothes." Revan said, removing a handful of credits from his pocket and handing them to Trask. As Trask counted, he did a low whistle, making Revan chuckle. "It's just something that I got from Davik and I've got a lot more from the Sith back on Taris."

"Canderous, Bastila and Marlena, you're tasked with weapons, armor and first aid. I trust you can figure out what everybody would like." He said, handing them another handful of credits that was even larger than Trask's.

T3-M4 came from a corridor that lead to the hyperdrive and asked for his assignment. Revan looked down at the droid. "You secure the ship and keep a constant look out for tracking devices." Revan ordered, making the droid beep an affirmative and went into another corridor. He once again turned to the group. "You guys go, I'll just go and find a backpack and a datapad."

The group divided into groups and left the ship while Revan searched for the things. He found a couple of backpacks in the storage and five empty datapads in the communications room. Taking one of each, he left the ship and went for the central courtyard. Just as he turned a corner in the hallway connecting the landing pad and the courtyard he was met by Zhar coming the opposite way with a duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Ah, just the man I was looking for." Zhar said as he met Revan halfway. Revan smiled and raised a brow.

"What is a Jedi Master doing here with a duffle bag over his shoulder?" Revan asked in a friendly tone.

"I was hoping to join you on your journey whatever it might be." Zhar said. "If you would have me of course." Revan grinned. This was certainly something he wasn't expecting.

"Of course I would have you!" Revan said, hugging his old friend. "You're not wired or anything?" He joked.

"No." Zhar replied with a chuckle. "I told the Council I'm here to keep an eye on you, but I don't really know my reason yet. I just feel I should come with you. I do not sense much change in you from your days as a Jedi Knight. Your aura never Dark nor Light, but a light gray. I feel there will be much to discuss on that matter."

"There will be, I'm sure. You go ahead and leave your things. The dormitory is on the left side of the ramp. Just be sure to tell T3 I allowed you in." Revan said, starting for the other side of the hallway.

"Oh, and I almost forgot." Revan said, turning back to his mentor. "Would you mind helping me train Bastila and Marlena?" Zhar chuckled.

"Of course I would help you." He said. "They are one of the most promising students. After you of course." Zhar added with a smile, making Revan chuckle.

"_Zhar left the Jedi, I'm just going to let him find that out on his own."_

"Thank you." He said and walked into the courtyard. He glanced at the Jedi who was still reeling from the effect of the Force Whirlwind she had been put out of about ten minutes ago and continued his way out of the enclave into the plains. He overheard some of the people in the outside courtyard talk about Mandalorian raiders in the area and kath hounds acting violent. Luckily, he still had the prototype vibrosword and his blaster with him.

He moved through the plains, reliving memories and stopping only when he had to fight a group of kath hounds. He stopped at a certain blba tree that was on a small hill in the plain. It stood out from it's surroundings since there were little trees in the plain and this one was on the top of the hill, towering over it's environment. Revan sighed. _"I can't believe I still love her after so long. She probably got over it by now."_ Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes. _"I've got to check, I've got to see if she truly got over us or not, but not right now."_

He opened his eyes, watching the tree intently. _"I'm wasting time."_ He thought and with that he made it for a small passage between two raised fields. Finally crossing the last plain, he arrived at the dome-like structure that held the entrance to the underground halls underneath it. Revan activated the door's mechanism and entered the dark halls.

Revan was immediately assaulted by dark side energy, but he let it wash over him. He consumed it, but didn't let it consume him. Moving through the hall he opened another door to face a spider like droid with a large dome in the middle.

"Greetings Overseer." Revan said in Rakatan. "I am Revan, we have met a couple of years ago."

"I remember you, neither slave nor Builder." The Overseer replied. "You have previously proven yourself so I will not require you to do so again. You may see the star map."

"Thank you." Revan said and made his way to the star map. Opening the door, he entered a large room with only one object inside, a claw like mechanism that opened like a blossoming flower once Revan entered. He scanned it with his datapad and returned to the plains, biding farewell to the Overseer.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Asked a voice as soon as Revan exited the ruins. He tracked it to a Mandalorian in red Neo crusader armor flanked by two Mandalorians in blue Neo crusader armor on one side and a Duros on the other. "You must be either brave or crazy to travel this far into our territory."

"My business has nothing to do with you, move aside." Revan said, ready to draw his blaster in a split-second. The Mandalorian laughed.

"You're threatening me? I am Sherruk, I have killed anyone who dared to cross my territories, even Jedi." Sherruk said proudly. Revan raised a brow at that.

"The only Jedi you could kill would be Padawans. The Jedi as a whole do not specialize in fighting as much as the Sith do. Do you wager you could take former Sith Lord on?" Revan taunted, slowly drawing his vibrosword and charging it with electricity, making the air around it crackle and glow a light blue.

"Neat trick, powering up your vibrosword like that, but still a trick." Sherruk said, moving his hands behind his back and recovering two lightsabers, one green, one blue. "This however is not trickery." Sherruk added, waiting for his opponent to run for his life. Revan smirked. Before they knew it, the Duros was lifted into the air, clawing at his throat to make the invisible hand release him. With a snap his neck was broken and he was thrown at the two Mandalorians beside Sherruk. They hit a blba tree, falling unconscious.

"This ain't a trick either." Revan said. "You really should run while you still can, but make sure to drop the lightsabers."

Sherruk snarled and charged at Revan head on. Revan calmly readied himself into the starting stance of his personalized Juyo. It took the best out of each form and combined it into one. The form drew on his emotions and will to fight, making them empower his actions. Sherruk came down upon Revan with both of his sabers going in for a vertical slice. Revan sidestepped and pushed the blades away. He went in for a stab into Sherruk's side, but had to duck under a swipe from Sherruk's lightsabers. The Mandalorian was strong, he had no doubt of that, and him being enraged didn't help things, so Revan decided to dodge as much as he could. He knew he was out of practice with both vibrosword and lightsaber, but Sherruk wasn't a Force sensitive so it worked to his advantage.

Revan slashed diagonally, but Sherruk blocked it, forming an X with his sabers. They pushed with all their might against the other. Deciding to end the lock, Revan used the Force to push the Mandalorian a few meters back, making him lose his balance. Revan closed the gap and made a slash for Sherruk's check but he was blocked, although with less force, again by both of Sherruk's sabers. With trained expertise, Revan threw a punch with his left fist into the side of Sherruk's helmet, making him stumble to the side. As Sherruk stumbled, Revan swiftly turned a full circle, stabbing his blade into the Mandalorian's back and through his heart, giving him a quick death.

Looking at the corpse that was Sherruk, Revan sheathed the vibrosword and called the still active lightsabers to his hands, deactivating them and clipping them to his belt. Looking around, his gaze stopped at a hole inside a small cliff of a raised plain.

"_The crystal cave."_ Revan noted, approaching the cave entrance and going inside.

Zhar went to the dormitory as Revan told him and put his bag on the last bunk in the dormitory. The dormitory was simple, four bunks on the right and a reserve bed on the left with a small table and chair in the corner.

After some time of familiarizing with the ship, Zhar concluded that it was a smuggling vessel, seeing that it had removable floor boards, lots of containers and what not. He was meditating in the main hold when he heard someone board the ramp. Standing up, he turned towards the corridor and waited for the group to arrive.

Canderous entered the main hold with two Mandalorian blaster carbines over his shoulders, a large heavy repeater in his hands along with four heavy blasters on his belt and about eight grenades. Behind him Marlena and Bastila were carrying duffel bags and levitating plasteel cylinders filled with energy cells, armor and grenades along with first aid kits. On their belts were two blasters, twelve grenades and a vibrosword strapped to their backs. They all stopped when they noticed Zhar.

"Master Zhar? What are you doing here?" Asked a dumbfounded Bastila. Marlena stared with equal amount of surprise. Canderous lifted the heavy repeater.

"Whatever he's doing, he can do it outside this ship." Canderous said in a tone that _suggested_ he didn't trust the Twi'lek's intentions.

"Canderous!" Bastila exclaimed indignantly.

"It's alright Bastila, your friend's suspicions are understandable. I'm a Jedi Master and Revan just expressed his views upon the Jedi." Zhar said. "However, I met him just outside the central courtyard and he allowed me to accompany you on your journey." He explained. "He also asked me to help him with your training. I'm sure he knows a great deal more than me about the Force, both Light and Dark, but I will assist in any way I can."

"It's alright Canderous, only Revan could have told him he was going to train us." Bastila said. Canderous gave a measuring look and eased himself.

"Revan did say you're not a bad guy. Don't compromise his trust." Canderous said finally. Zhar relaxed too.

"I will not." Zhar replied. "I don't think we have been introduced, I am Zhar Lestin." Zhar said, offering a handshake.

"Canderous Ordo." Canderous said, holding the repeater in his left hand to shake hands. "I'll just leave these in the cargo hold." He excused himself.

"Is there any way I can be of assistance?" Zhar asked. Canderous eyed the repeater and then the Twi'lek in front of him. "I can handle it." The Jedi Master assured. Canderous handed him the repeater while he was taking control over the cylinders.

After they left the weapons and equipment in the cargo hold, Canderous and Zhar sat in the main hold to wait for the others while Marlena and Bastila left their things in the girls' dormitory as it was already called.

"So, you were Revan's master? Must be a hell of a Jedi then." Canderous said, eyeing the Jedi Master in his laid back position on the three seat bench.

"Revan is a very special man, his power is ever growing and he is always eager to learn more." Zhar responded. "I wasn't his only master, nor the last. He isn't what he is just because of me."

"You left a pretty good impression on Revan, I'm sure you were one of his best masters. As they say, the pupil is a reflection of the teacher. I'm sure you're a very powerful Jedi." Canderous stated with finality. Zhar chuckled.

"Perhaps." He concluded. Their attention turned to the direction of the boarding ramp as they heard a new set of footsteps. Out the hallway came a dirty and bruised Revan with two lightsabers at his belt and a rucksack on his back. His clothes had numerous cuts on them and his boots were stained with matter of questionable origin.

"I hate kinrath!" He spat, making the two men laugh. Revan glared at them. "Well, I'm glad you two got along." He said dryly, making his way to the refresher. "Trask and his group better get here soon with some new clothes." They heard him mutter as he turned the corner. Marlena and Bastila came to the hold.

"What was that?" Marlena asked. "Did somebody come back?"

"Yes, Revan has." Zhar answered. "After apparently having..." He said, glancing at Canderous with a smirk. "_met _some kinrath."

As if on cue, Revan came back into the hold, having washed his face and hands, but still looking like he was trampled. Bastila fought back a gasp while Marlena put a hand over her mouth to hide a rather large grin. The more Bastila was watching him, the harder it got to fight the urge to laugh.

"At least _you _don't..." Revan started but got cut off by the two women losing control and laughing. "...laugh." He finished with a dark expression on his face. He dropped the backpack beside the holoprojector.

"I wanted to give you these lightsabers, but now you're gonna have to make them on your own." Revan said. The two stopped laughing and noticed the two sabers clipped to his belt as he was retrieving a couple of crystals from the backpack.

"What? Where did you get those?" Bastila asked. Zhar raised a brow when he noticed the lightsabers.

"I killed a Mandalorian who happened to have gained these as trophies." Revan said, turning with two blue crystals in his hands.

"We are really constructing our lightsabers?" Marlena asked. Revan was silent for a minute.

"No. You're lucky I rarely like designs that are not my own." He said, pocketing the crystals, handing Marlena the blue lightsaber and Bastila the green one. Marlena weighed the saber in her hand and gave a satisfied nod. They heard Trask, Mission and Zaalbar come onboard.

"Hey guys." Mission said as she walked in. She noted Zhar sitting next to Canderous on the bench. "Aren't you that Jedi Master Revan said he liked?" She inquired curiously.

"Indeed I am." Zhar said. He was surprised that someone so young would have a part in Revan's crew, but he had no doubts she has proven herself a worthy ally to Revan. "I am Zhar Lestin."

"Mission Vao, nice to meet you." Mission said. As they were talking, Trask and Zaalbar walked in with a bunch of bags in tow. After they met the Jedi Master and left the things in the cargo hold with Revan taking a black jacket with matching trousers and a white T-shirt, everybody assembled in the main hold.

"T3, are clear of any bugs or tracking devices?" Revan asked the astromech. The droid responded with an affirmative series of beeps. He turned to the group.

"Alright, since Zhar is not introduced with the plan, I will do a recap. I am aware that what the Jedi Council wants from me is the source of the Sith armada. The source is a 25,000 year old space station that uses the power of a star to generate materials for constructing anything from armor and weapons to ships and Interdictors." Zhar listened intently, his hand holding his chin. "The location to this space station is in five star maps that are located on Tatooine, Kashyyyk, Korriban, Manaan and here on Dantooine. I have recovered the data from the star map here, but since all maps were damaged, we need the combined data of all five to locate the Star Forge."

"So we are going to the four planets to retrieve data from the other maps." Zhar said. "But what of the Star Forge? If it is the source of the armada, it will surely be heavily defended."

Revan allowed a small smirk to cross his features. "When we get the coordinates, we will let them _accidentally _slip to the Republic, but not before I can resolve some issues revolving around the Star Forge..." Revan said, his smirk fading and his eyes showing a hint of sadness. "...and a personal matter."

"Even if we manage to get to the planet, how do we get into the Star Forge?" Trask asked. Revan calmed himself, straightening as he spoke.

"What I am about to say is rare knowledge, one that not even Malak possesses." Revan said, making everybody perk up in expectation. "Since we all require some preparation before our journey. Bastila and Marlena need to hone their skills while I myself must familiarize myself with using a lightsaber and the Force again. Sith soldiers and kinrath don't really count as skilled opponents after all. We are traveling to a top secret complex I have constructed on Fibuli."

"We are going to a Sith base?" Bastila asked, a mixture of emotions passing through her. Revan chuckled.

"Do I strike you as a Sith right now?" Revan asked. "I am not, and never was, a Sith. A Sith Lord is only a title. I am a Gray Jedi. I have been since my late days as Padawan, but that is another story. What matters is that we are not going to a Sith base, we're going my base of operations, a place for Gray Jedi and any man or woman loyal to me or my ideals."

There was a long silence until Marlena spoke out finally. "What is a Gray Jedi?" She asked.

"It is a rarely mentioned faction of Force users that is so low in number that it's not even sure they exist anymore." Zhar said, watching Revan with a contemplative look on his face. "They are known for acknowledging and emotions while not letting them take control over them. Gray Jedi always did what they thought was right, no matter against whom or what they fought to achieve their goals." Zhar explained. Revan nodded in confirmation.

"This explains it. This is why you haven't changed, but the only question that remains is why have you turned." Zhar said finally, relieved and happy that he was in fact never wrong about his most promising student.

"That is a story I will share with you, but at another time. You do not need the burden yet." Revan said. "Now, everybody, get some rest, it's been a long day. I'll set course for Tython." He concluded the meeting, making his way to the cockpit.

The dark orange and silver Dynamic-class freighter rose into the blue and orange dusk sky of Dantooine, breaking through the atmosphere and disappearing amongst the stars as it entered hyperspace.


End file.
